Life with the Originals
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Because the Mystic Falls gang's drama is just not entertaining anymore. But bickering, teasing, awkward moments, making out, and some slight fluff with the Original family IS. MUCH KLAROLINE INCLUDED. SOME KENNETT AND ELEJAH.
1. Take It From Me

**A/n: **_As promised, Original One-Shots, because you guys are awesome! (11 reviews and counting in half a day!) So this is not what my idea for the first chapter was meant to be, but don't worry those ideas will be in later chapters, but this just came to me, and I love Klaus and Kol is fun to upset so…voila!_

**Disclaimer:**___If I owned vampire diaries, Caroline would have moved in with the Originals and left Mystic Falls months ago. That is one boring, dangerous, effed up town. _

Life with the Originals: Chapter One

"You know, not to be snarky or anything, but out of all of us, you're the last one I'd think would fall in love so easily…." Kol's teasing tone implied that he actually _had _meant to be _quite_ snarky.

Klaus put down his paint brush slowly and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in typical frustrated-Klaus-esque manner, "Kol, if you wish to keep your arms attached to your body, than I suggest you stop talking now."

"Don't take out your frustration on me, brother, I'm not the one who's got you all flustered."

If glares had the power to burn through someone's skull or steal their soul, Kol would be a goner by now, "No, you are not, but this is not a particularly good time to be pestering me, baby brother. One more word and I swear I will rip your heart out."

"I just wanted to point it out. What _has _got you into such a twis-"

Before the final word could leave Kol's mouth, his vocal chords were suddenly enabled unusable by his brother's hand being squeezed tight around his neck, slammed up against the wall, knocking over several paintings and frames in the process. It took longer than 'one word', but give the hybrid some credit for his restraint thus far.

"Kol, I don't have the slightest idea as to why, but I don't really think I will pleased with myself later if I kill you now, so please get as far away from me as possible before I lose my mind and find some white oak," Klaus' words came out as a half snarl, half growl as he glowered at the younger original.

Kol had seen Klaus in a rage before and he liked to think he had gotten use to the mad glint in his brother's eyes, but something about this time was different-he didn't just seem angry, he seemed unsettled, volatile and unstable, like something was itching beneath his skin. He knew the reasonable thing would be to walk away….but when has Kol Mikaelson ever been reasonable?

"Alright, brother. I'll do my best to stop being obnoxious, but I won't leave just yet. I am genuinely curious, what is it about that little blond vampire that gets to you?"

Klaus took in Kol's much calmer and less belligerent tone and he suddenly realized what he was doing. He was about to kill his own brother just because he was in a particularly bad mood today. He released his hold on Kol and took a step back to distance himself. He cleared his throat and turned back around.

As he was picking up his brush to paint again, he decided he may as well answer his brother, it seemed to be the only way he would leave him alone today, "I'm not sure I know," he kept his tone calm, but it was rather obvious he was affected by the topic of conversation, "She's just….light. And you all know I'm… not. I suppose it's only natural that she draws me in. It's the strangest feeling, though," as he spoke he started to forget his brother was there, " It's starting to drive me mad, actually."

Kol could only stare as he tried to make a smart ass remark, but he was too shocked at the look on his older brother's face, "I was only joking…but…you really are in love with her, aren't you?"

Klaus blinked, coming out of his gold-curls-and-bright-smile induced haze, he cursed himself as he realized he'd said all that to Kol, of all people.

He couldn't take the words back now anyway so he only groaned in anger and sighed, "It's a possibility."

Kol couldn't help but to burst out laughing. He doubled over, clutching his sides. That didn't sit well with Klaus. He was not a man to permit people laughing in his face, nor had he ever been. As his anger started to rise, he suddenly got an idea. He may as well have some revenge-related fun with his little brother. He was only asking for it, after all.

"Oh, the hypocrite laughs, does he?" Klaus raised one eyebrow serenely, waiting for Kol to take the bait.

Two mere seconds after the words left his mouth, Kol had straightened up and started to stare at him, worried yet intently curious, "What do you mean by that, Klaus?" his words came out indignant and his face only fueled Klaus' amusement more. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

"Don't think me for a fool, Kol. I know you're smarter than that. You of all people should know how good of an observer I am. Did you think I wouldn't pick up on the way you look at Miss Bennett?" Klaus tilted his head evilly, in a challenge, almost as if to say 'checkmate'.

Kol blinked from shock, a habit Klaus had long since discovered to be one of his tells, "What are you talking about, Niklaus?"

And again. Did he not notice how shaky his own voice was? Or that he only ever uses his siblings' full names when he's scared or angry? _Points to me_, Klaus thought wickedly.

Klaus laughed, a full-throated laugh, the kind you hear in really bad horror-movies, "I may hit myself for admitting this vulnerability later but, trust me when I say this Kol- a man bewitched by a woman can tell better than anyone when another man is falling under a spell…."

Klaus really reveled in the irony of using the witch metaphor to describe his brother's feelings for the Bennett girl. Truly genius. _Pity Kol is too busy clenching his teeth to appreciate it._

"I do not have genuine interest in the girl, brother. You should know that I only appreciate women the way I appreciate a good wine…or sweet blood. Bonnie is delicious to look at. That is all."

Klaus pressed his lips together to keep from laughing and assumed a mocking look on his face, "Oh, Kol, Kol….I can hear it in the way you say her name. Bloody hell, you should realize it too. Even I can't say 'Caroline' without making it sound like I'm praying."

_Blasphemous_, he thought with a laugh, _Seeing as I never pray in any other context…_

Kol stood with his jaw hard, breathing through his nose and all out glaring at the hybrid, "You are wrong Niklaus. As hard as it may be for you to believe," he tried for a smirk but it appeared as more of a grimace."

Klaus wanted to snort in disbelief. Kol was still using his full name, therefore he was still flustered. People assume originals can cover their emotions better, but really…true feelings are true feelings and no one is strong enough to repress that.

"You've always liked women that fought back, Kol. And before you say that you just get a thrill out of the fight and nothing more, consider this-if you had really wanted to feed of her or sleep with her, you would've compelled her by now. Hell, you could've even compelled her to fight back if you'd wanted to. But you didn't. For the very same reason that I did not compel Miss Forbes to accept me- when a person is compelled, it's not really them acting, and you want _her_, not just her blind participation, but _all _of her. You have nothing keeping you here. Don't say it's for family because you've lived away from us for over a hundred years before and been fine with it. Therefore, it has to be the Bennett witch keeping you here. Whenever she's in a room, you shoot over to mess with her. You grin when you make her mad. Not smirk, grin, like you used to when we were human. And you forget that Caroline is Bonnie'ss best friend. What Caroline knows I know, whether she thinks I'm 'allowed' to know or not, and Caroline has happened to notice you-how did she put it?- 'stalking' her friend."

Klaus finished with a self-satisified smirk when he saw that his brother was struck speechless. He absolutely fuming, but he could think of nothing to retory. So he simply stormed from the room, speeding out the front door, slamming it so hard it ripped of the hinges and broke into pieces.

The sound made Klaus grin.

However, the other original in the house, Elijah, heard the noise and quickly came out of his study with a book in his hand, ready to see what was wrong. When he saw the door, his eyes traced the pattern of dents in the floor-from Kol's stomping-back to the room in which Klaus was standing.

He sighed, looking slightly frustrated and not at all surprised.

He looks over the damage, probably about a thousand dollars in repairs, and flicks his eyes back up to his brother's tense stance, "Kol being a twit again?"

Klaus simply nods, back to Elijah, trying to refocus his mind enough to keep painting, but Kol had not been wrong when he surmised his brother's mood-Klaus was shaky. He kept seeing flashes of her smile and her skin, hearing her laughter echo in his ears, sounds and sights he hadn't been witness to in over a week.

"Guess I'll have to call the house keeper," he signed in consternation, looking back and forth between the floor and the sight of his up-tight little brother.

"Whatever Kol was annoying you about, that's not the only reason you've been so high-strung lately. I am not a fool either-something is eating at you. What are you in such a mood about anyway?"

Only one word was needed to sufficiently get the reason for his mood across to Elijah, "Caroline."

Elijah said nothing, simply taking a moment to think on it, then he nodded, collected and unaffected, "Did you happen to say something…unintelligent to her?"

Klaus flinched, still facing his canvas, "Maybe."

"And what punishment has she 'maybe' decided to bestow upon you?"

"Silent treatment," Klaus even had to laugh, at the absurdity of it all. He was a thousand years old and he was being given the 'silent treatment'. And worse yet, it seemed to be working.

"I thought you liked silence, niklaus"

"Silence that does not include being banned from touching that woman, yes, I do enjoy _that _kind of silence," his voice was dripping with frustration and it almost made Elijah a little uncomfortable.

"Ah, I see."

"I'm going to go see if there's anything in the backyard I haven't broken yet."

"Seems wise."

The two men nodded at each other very seriously then proceeded to turn and walk away in opposite directions, one shaking his head and one almost growling.

**A/n:** _Ok, I had too much fun writing that. It really does not seem healthy. Also, it is 12 30 and I have to get up sometime around 9 tomorrow so….I should get to bed because I do not sleep well or function well at all without sleep…..I have many issues Review with comments or ideas for the next chapters! Love is appreciated, criticism is helpful!_

_-Pixie 3_


	2. Blonde Thieves

**A/n: **_This is because I like Rebekah/Caroline friendship. Deal with it. I know it's totally not this way in the show, but I mean, think about it…they are pretty similar. Everyone always underestimated them, then they became vampires and gained confidence, but still had that insecure little girl in there that used to get teased for being a dumb blonde. And also, they both love without any thought as to whether it's wise. Rebekah would kill for Klaus and Caroline would kill for her friends and her mom. So this is set a few months after Klaroline happens- in my own personal canon- by which time, Bekah and Caroline have become somewhat close, what with bonding over everyone's favorite infuriating Original and whatnot. PS- Elijah has cool hair. That WILL be featured in a future one-shot here. Tell me if you guys have anything you want to see in the next chapters. _

**Disclaimer: **_Ownership goes to Plec. Because I lost that legal battle for reasons that include- I failed to hire a lawyer. _

"_I've made friends under weirder circumstances."_

"I can't believe him!"

At the sound of the younger blonde's irritated yell-some might call it a screech- Rebekah looked up to the doorway where Caroline was now entering her room.

Rebekah sighed, fighting back a smirk, "I'm assuming my brother has upset you again?" the lilt in her voice implied it was a question, one to which the Original already knew the answer.

Caroline flopped down onto the blood red velvet-upholstered couch against the far wall of Rebekah's room, her limbs sprawling in the typical fashion of a venting teenage girl. She noted randomly how different Rebekah's decorating style is to Klaus'. _Klaus' couches are all black leather…_

Rebekah couldn't help but laugh at Caroline's posture and sense of ease. Not because it's new, quite the opposite, but because the young vampire had acted this way since that day-months ago- that she came into the mansion practically screaming 'bloody murder', ready to do just that to her brother. Rebekah almost gagged as she remembered the way Caroline's mood had changed from 'wanting to rip his lungs out' to 'wanting to jump his bones'. _In the foyer, might I add_, she thought to herself, _Disgusting. _

"Yes. _Your brother_ decided it was okay to make important decisions, that effect me, without me present!"

Rebekah watched Caroline throw her arms into the air in a huff, "How come he becomes '_your brother'_ when you're mad at him, but when you're pleased with him he's 'Nik' or 'my boyfriend'?"

Caroline's brow furrowed as she considered this. She hadn't noticed she did that. Well, she had, but she filed it away into the corner of her brain where she keeps annoying tidbits that don't need to be pointed out, "I, I don't know! He's just so…urgh! And then I tried to talk to him about it _reasonably_ and he still refused and got all….Nik-like!"

Rebekah laughed and rolled her eyes at the fact that Caroline didn't seem to notice that she was making it obvious that she was crazy about him. There's no other way for a man to annoy a woman this much.

Rebekah ended her slightly-mocking laughs with a sympathetic sigh, "Caroline, you have to realize that my brother does not know of any other way to protect the ones he loves. People seem to forget sometimes, just how screwed up that man really is," she laughed at the dig she made at her brother. Even when he wasn't there to hear it, it was still fun.

Caroline took a breath and chewed on her lip, "I know. You're right. I knew these things when I agreed to be with him, it's just that sometimes I…I just wish it wasn't frowned upon to strangle your boyfriend."

Rebekah grew a bright grin at that, "That never stopped me from abusing my brothers."

"As weird as this comparison may seem, Caroline, I know how you feel, in a way. I've lived with Nik for hundreds of years. He's infuriating and stubborn and proud. He's an egotistical jackass. But he's also a paranoid man that tries to hide the fact that he cares too much. He's an artist and an insomniac and a genius. My brother is a whole mess of things, but you'll learn to handle it. Don't take it the wrong way, it will most likely take a while. I had a thousand years to get used to him."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief at the situation and laughed to dispel the flurry of thoughts running through her mind, "I know you're right, Bekah. But I mean," Caroline paused, not sure if she wanted to share the next part with her boyfriend's little sister, "You had a thousand years to get used to him…as your _brother_. I think as the woman that's in love with him, I'm never going to fully get used to him. Isn't that what love is anyway?"

Rebekah couldn't help but laugh, "God, you really have it bad for my brother, don't you?" she shuddered, "Not that I'll ever understand that. Weird."

Caroline eyed her friend shrewdly and smirked, "Oh, yeah? Don't act all superior Miss Original, I saw Matt leave the house last night. Now just what was _he _doing here, again, hmm?"

The characteristic Mikaelson smirk that all the siblings seemed to have inherited passed across Rebekah's face, "A lady never tells."

Caroline snorted, "Please. Since when are you _proper_? Also, please stop smirking at me like that. That's what Nik does when he wants something from me and it's more than a little disturbing seeing it on _your _face."

The girl couldn't hold back her shriek of horror, "Oh, eww, Caroline! I did _not_ want to know that!"

Caroline giggled mercilessly, "How do you think I feel? I grew up with Matt, _and _went out with him, I don't want to think about all the freaky stuff you get up to with him."

A wicked light shone in the Original's powder blue eyes as she answered, "That's why I didn't _tell_ you, Care. You just assumed."

"All right, this whole conversation is getting way too twisted."

Rebekah's laugh died down as her face took on a more vulnerable expression, a rare one that she normally tried to hide. She didn't know why she was exposing this, but for some reason, just this once, she let herself trust Caroline, "Can I trust him, Caroline?"

Neither knew how, but Caroline suddenly understood the implied message of fear in Rebekah's voice, "I've known Matt for a long time, Bekah, and believe me, if there's one man out there that would never do you wrong, it's Matt Donovan," she gave Rebekah her best reassuring smile as Rebekah tried to process her words.

Eventually, Rebekah sighed, deciding to believe the words, for now, "Alright, new topic. This is getting weirdly serious for us."

The two blondes looked at each other conspiratorially and there could be no doubt between them that both knew what the other was thinking.

"Shopping!" they let out simultaneously.

"What a perfect way to get your mind off of my idiot brother."

"And to get the image of you and my childhood friend out of my head."

"Benefits both of us then, good."

As they both picked up their purses off the bed and made it to the door, Caroline chose then to stop Rebekah with a hand to her shoulder, she lowered her voice to a register that would prevent any other vampire on the premises from hearing, "I can't promise there will be no boy-talk. After all, you still haven't answered any of my questions about you and Nik as kids."

Rebekah winked, "What would girls talk about while shopping if it wasn't for boys."

* * *

As they headed down the seemingly never ending staircase, past portrait paintings and other pretentious ornamenary hanging on the walls, Rebekah seemed to remember something, "Wait…my credit _kind of _got taken away last week."

"Beks, what?"

Rebekah huffed, obviously displeased with what had happened, "It just so happens that when you spend what is supposedly an 'outrageous amount of money', the US government gets suspicious as to where you got it. And when they're suspicious, they tend to do things like freezing perfectly innocent people's credit card funds! Bloody Americans."

Caroline stared at her, straight-faced, then simply raised one eyebrow and smirked, "So what you're saying is that you spent so much on clothes that the feds now think you're money laundering or something?"

Rebekah glared at her friend, staring past her shoulder, hesitating to answer, "…Basically."

Caroline gaped at her, "I don't exactly have a lot of money right now. I haven't been around long enough to get filthy rich like you. What are we going to do?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the Caroline's tone of worry. She simply grinned in the manner of a child who can't help but to get in trouble as the idea came to her, "Steal Nik's of course."

The baby vamp was still currently mad at her boyfriend and didn't see anything wrong with teaching the hybrid a lesson, especially if it involved her getting to spend hundreds of dollars shopping, "Let's do this," a weird kind of determination came over her face as she locked eyes with Rebekah, "I'm assuming you've done this before?"

Rebekah snorted and rolled her eyes, acting as if Caroline had just asked if she was a vampire or something else obvious like that, "Duh."

As a gust of wind blew through his study, Klaus didn't even look up from his book when a certain blond flashed through, stealing the card from his wallet.

"His fault really for leaving it out on the table like that," Rebekah giggled evilly as her and her smirking friend speeded out of the house.

* * *

"Oh my God, Rebekah! Why did you do that?"

Caroline looked at the other girl with a mix of entertainment at her audacity and the want to reprimand her because…._it just feels wrong!_

"Oh please. That girl needed to be taught a lesson. She didn't even look up from her phone when we came into the store and then she chose to ignore us when we asked to check out. She would've gotten fired soon anyway."

Rebekah had, as is implied, compelled the girl working at the cashier to say exactly what she was thinking to each customer. Needless to say, the girl did not have very nice thoughts…of anyone. She will probably not work at that shop come tomorrow.

"I know that," she snapped, fighting the urge to laugh or sigh-_you get that feeling a lot around Originals_, "But I still don't like compulsion."

Rebekah only stared at her blankly for a few moments, "Oh come on. If you could, you know you would compel Nik to listen to you when you're feeling particularly annoyed with him."

Caroline grinned, ready to agree, but then, like a ghost, the memory for the first time she'd been compelled came jarring back into her mind, "No."

Rebekah stopped walking, noticing the seriousness of her friend's voice, "Caroline…why did you say that? Are you alright?"

Caroline didn't look at her as she answered, only staring straight ahead, trying not to let the memories affect her. It helped to realize that she was truly stronger now," I was compelled once. As a human, I mean. It was Damon," Rebekah's mouth dropped open at the name-she still regretted sleeping with him and getting in the middle of the doppelganger's mess, "He compelled me not to fight him, as he fed from me, and slept with me, and used me, and then made me forget. I….I'd never felt so hollow, so useless, so small before," Caroline finally glanced to the side, looking her in the eye, "It's different now. I've moved on, I mean. I don't…._really _hold it against him. I have too much to think about and live for to hold grudges, grudges are useless really. But I will never be able to like him that much, or care for him the way some of my friends can. I'm thankful for it, in a way, because it showed me that I don't ever want to let myself be that girl again. But still…that's why I don't like compulsion. It's wrong to make someone feel like they have no choice; it makes them less human, less alive."

Rebekah slid her eyes to the ground, staring at her shoes for a moment, before deciding how to respond "I know. I think, deep down, I've always known that. But…" she shrugged, "It's easier than trying so hard all the time. And after so many years, it doesn't seem to matter as much as it used to."

Caroline smiled a bit, nodding in understanding, but not saying anything.

The silent acknowledgement, not acceptance but understanding, made Rebekah smile, "You know, I'm starting to understand what my brother sees in you. I've never met anyone, human or vampire, who can sympathize with someone without agreeing with them. It's a hard thing to care about someone and keep your own values."

Caroline blinked in shock, "Bekah…did you just….compliment me?"

Caroline's face looked like she'd just seen an elephant tap dance. That, by itself, made Rebekah uncomfortable, "Shut up," she snapped, smirking a little, "I'm not _that _mean.

"So, we've been to four shops, a restaurant, Starbucks, and even that weird glowly mini golf place. You've been avoiding long enough. Now," Caroline grinned evilly in anticipation, "Tell me about Nik as a human."

Rebekah let out a teasing laugh as she sat down in the chair across from Caroline, crossing her legs. They were in the wide food-court now, kids bustling around and people in uniforms handing out samples, and like Caroline had said they'd just about been through the whole mall.

"Nik as a human? Caroline you could probably answer that question yourself. I mean, you know which of his traits are human and which are products of his thousand years and his being a vampire. For example, do you really think he would've ever considered murdering someone when he was human? Actually, he didn't mind rough-play with his brothers, but true violence, he detested. Probably rooted in the violence Mikael showed towards him. He was not nearly as paranoid then, he didn't have the doppelganger obsession, he didn't chase after making hybrids, and he was a lot more relaxed. He's never been a laid-back type of person though. Even then, he always had to have something to do. He can still never stay still, which you've probably notice," Caroline smiled at that as an image of Nik pacing in his study last week flashed through her mind, " Traits like that have stayed with him through all the years. And his art, it's still the way he prefers to express himself. You know as well as I that he tends to put his foot in his mouth. When it's something he doesn't care much about, he's a very talented speaker, persuading, but when it's something that matters to him….he sometimes struggles to get across his thoughts. When he was human, and even now when he lets himself, he feels on a higher level than most. It seems to be incomprehensible to him. So he paints…"

Caroline stared, unblinking, and laughed once, on some strange instinct to expel bewilderment, "That's…exactly what he said when I asked him why he paints….you know him so well."

Rebekah smiled, genuine and shining, it made her look younger, "I may not be perfect at everything, but if there's one thing I know, it's my brother. His mind is a rambling mass of genius and beauty and always stood by me, even if he had to dagger me to 'keep me safe', in his twisted point of view. That loyalty wasn't brought about by paranoia of losing his family either. He's always been that way. I remember..." the Original trailed off as she laughed, getting a look on her face that made it obvious that her mind was in some place long ago, far away, better times, "One time, Nik and I were at the local gathering hut, picking up rations of berries and meat…back then, life was much simpler, but I kind of liked it that way. We were standing around with some of the other people of our village and the boy that lived next to us- he had been eyeing me weird for a week by then- he walked up to me and started…um….it would be equivalent to what girls today call 'being hit on', except, back then, his words were rather…inappropriate for that time. Honestly, to this day, I can remember how uncomfortable and angry I felt. Every time he leered at me I felt like there were bugs crawling on my skin. Nik had always been good at picking up on my moods and obviously he'd hear all of it. Really, the nerve of that guy to talk to me like that in front of my older brother of all people. Naturally, Nik was enraged. To this day, I don't know if I've ever seen him that angry. Finally, after I'd rejected the boy several times, he finally put his hand on my waist and squeezed me roughly. Now you know that if someone did that today, he'd be on the ground in a second, but when I was human…I was raised to depend on the men of my family. So, I'll admit it-I was scared. I felt…how did you put it before…small? But then, before I could blink, Nik had punched the boy hard straight in the chest. That boy went barreling down to the ground and I will never forget that mad glint in my brother's eyes. I was shocked. He had never looked that scary before, but I had never felt safer. That's why I've stayed with all these years. He may be a crazy son of a bitch half the time, but there is one thing he will never fail in-protecting those who he deems as family," Rebekah finished her story with a warm smile, her fondness of her family written all over her face.

Caroline felt almost rude for ruining her moment, but something had been gnawing away at the back of her mind since she had started seeing Nik months ago, "Rebekah," she started hesitantly, sipping on her drink to cover her pause and gather her thoughts, "Can I ask you something? Don't be offended or anything, because really, I'm just curious. You're answer won't change my mind about being with your brother."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows on instinct at that, "Oh," she breathed out, her eyes narrowing slightly, "I suppose…"

"Do you think Nik knows what love is…I mean, I know for a fact that he can feel it, but…do you think he realizes that? The depth of it all? Do you think he knows what it _really _is?"

Rebekah smiled and nodded immediately, "Of course. I…I've never told anyone this story. I don't know if Niklaus even remembers this, but…I used to watch my parents when they fought. I'd hide in the other room while they'd yell at each other. I'd peek around the corner, hugging my legs to me. The memory is blurry because I was probably a small child then, but I remember how scared I was to become like that, in my mother's place. I refused to believe that that, that screaming, was love. So I did what I always did when I didn't understand something back then…I asked Nik. I asked him what he thought love was. He said that love was something that binds you, love was being okay with feeling hurt if that was what was best for the other person, love was not being able to keep a smile off your face when you see them. And it's not just those words that prove to me that my brother knows what love is. In his own way, he did protect his family. And I've seen the way, whenever you're in the room with him, he naturally hovers around you, always ready to defend you if he needs to. I'm not saying that him making decisions without you is right, but…maybe now you can see why he didn't see anything wrong with what he did. It's just who he is, Caroline."

A look of understanding passed over the younger blonde's face as what Rebekah was trying to say since this morning finally suck in, "I don't think I ever looked at the whole picture like that. Well, how could I when I dind't know the whole story? Thank you, Rebekah. I guess I'm not as mad at him for doing it as I am for him thinking he had to do it that way. I wish he would realize that I can help him too. He doesn't have to always be the one protecting. I want to watch out for him too."

Rebekah chuckled, "Well, it will probably take him a while to be okay with _that_, a woman protecting him. He's never had anyone, other than his kid sister, look out for him. It will feel alien to him at first. But my brother has always liked strong women. I think now that I could see you standing at his side for years to come," Rebekah smiled, accidentally letting a trace of pride and acceptance show in her expression.

Caroline was glad for the slip. The two had quickly realized that it wasn't practical for the two to stay enemies when Caroline spent the majority of her time at the mansion. So the two had tried become friends, on the teenage girl level at least. They could relate to each other in interests, in complaining about boys, in always trusting people too much. Caroline had also used the friendship to help Rebekah become up to date on everything she'd missed in the world during those 90 years. But there was always a wall that the both of them could feel. Rebekah was much like Klaus in that sense; it made her uneasy to have things she couldn't control thrust upon her. But now, watching the look on the Original's face, Caroline could see that wall was gone. Rebekah had finally accepted her into her family. Caroline may never fully realize it, but the fact that she made her brother immensely and stupidly happy was not the only reason she had accepted her. Not at all. They were both more alike than they knew.

* * *

The first thing they heard as they walked through the front doors was a yell of, "The blonde's are back!" in what sounded like Kol's cocky voice, followed by a smash resonating from somewhere in the corridor to the right of them.

Rebekah grinned, as she knew what was coming, and simply stood her place as she waited for the inevitable.

"Bekah!" Klaus' roar resounded through the house as he came storming in. Upon seeing Caroline, he stopped in his tracks, like he hadn't expected her to be with his sister, "Caroline."

She smiled, unabashedly, like a four year old, "Hey, Nik."

Klaus blinked, his brows furrowing as he tried to remember what he came here to say. He was starting to realize that Caroline had that effect on him way too often.

Rebekah waved at him silently, as if to remind him of where he should place his anger.

He turned on her instantly, "Did you steal my credit card AGAIN?"

She giggled, smirking at her older brother, "Well, of course, Nik. How else was I supposed to take your 'love' shopping?"

He rolled his eyes and grinded his teeth, his jaw set in an angry line, ire in his eyes, "Oh, I don't know? BY USING YOUR OWN."

She huffed and turned up her nose; she didn't like to be reminded of what had happened to 'her own', "It was conviscated."

"It was-you-but then why….UGH! I'M LEAVING! Just put it back in my wallet and don't talk to me for at least 24 hours!"

As he had turned his back and strode away, Caroline spoke up, "That doesn't include me does it, Niklaus?"

She knew that using his full name either upset him or excited him. She was hoping for an odd mix of both.

He paused for only a second, his back stiffening, looking like he wanted to shout at her as well, "….No."  
Caroline laughed at his lack of restraint when it came to her, "I'll be up in a minute, Nik, just got to bring my bags in! Thanks for the new clothes!"

Klaus growled in annoyance; he wanted to be mad, but he all he could manage was frustration._ At least now people won't wonder why all her clothes are ripped…_

**A/n: **_OH MY GOD! That took way too long to write and didn't end up being nearly as funny as I wanted. Or have enough Klaus in it. This was supposed to be up yesterday, but oh well. I have a couple ideas for next chapters, but feel free to input. As always, reviews are Pixie's crack. _

_- 3 Pixie_


	3. Scarlet Shock

**A/n: **_I've wanted to do something like this since I saw a picture of Candice with auburn hair. She looked so beautiful, but I think that Klaus is used to his Caroline being blonde, so I thought his reaction would be funny. Thus this was born, which again, was not my original idea for this chapter. But it suffices. Review and tell me what you want to see next chapter._

_PS- I'm so sorry for the wait, see I've been consumed by BBC's Sherlock. Yes, I'm officially a Cumberbitch. It just can't be helped. So, while I normally don't like writing for one fandom when I'm obsessing over another-it always comes out weird and mixed and less inspired when I do- I thought I owed you guys this. Not as good as I planned for it to be, but oh well. _

**Disclaimer: **_I have been banned to get anywhere within ten feet of any of the TVD actors. The state informs me that I have a problem, but I have been skipping my mandatory stalkers-rehab. _

_"Gentlemen may prefer blondes, but it takes a real man to handle a redhead."-Anonymous _

"What did Nik say when he saw your hair?"

Caroline laughed, throwing her head back, causing her new scarlet locks to fall back off her shoulders to her back, "I think his jaw is still on the floor."

A laugh tumbled out of Rebekah's mouth, "Well, did he say _anything_? I mean, most guys would like their girls getting 'Scarlet Johansson' hair."

Caroline's expression became a little softer, but still amused, "No, it's not that he doesn't like it. It's just that….I think he's just used to me being 'his blonde'. Not in the stereotypical way; I think he just associated my hair color with my personality, like it was part of who I am. Sunny personality, light hair," she giggled at the simplicity of it all. Klaus was over a thousand years old, yet he had fallen in love with an 18-year-old, small-town, blonde cheerleader. It was sweet in a way.

Rebekah shook her head, "It's not like your temperament has changed with your hair. I think this suits you better, actually. It brings out your fiery side," she winked, causing Caroline to roll her eyes, "Besides, I get to be the only blonde around here now."

Caroline raised one now-dark eyebrow, "Nik is blonde."

Rebekah scoffed, "He's a boy, that doesn't count."

"Logical as always, Beks."

Rebekah crinkled her nose, sticking her tongue out at her friend, "Oh, hush up, you ginge."

Caroline's mouth turned into a surprised 'o' in two seconds flat, "You did not just say that. I can't believe I didn't realize I'd be a victim of all those 'soul-stealing' jokes now. I mean, my hair isn't that ginger! It's dark red, not orange!" Caroline tugged at her own hair, bringing it in front of her face to make sure she hadn't suddenly turned into the Wendy's girl.

Rebekah lounged further back on the chaise in one of the free rooms they kept empty upstairs, "Seriously, though, if he said he doesn't like it, then I will personally go kick his ass for you."

Caroline shook her head, laughing, "No, actually, after the shock passed, he loved it. Well, if the way he grabbed me and kissed me was any indication of his preferences. It probably had something to do with the way in which I was laying on his couch in his art studio…"

Rebekah's eyes widened in horror, "Uuuuh….no, Caroline. I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that," she ran out of the room, going quickly for wearing stilettos, with her hands pressed tight over her ears.

One Hour Earlier

"Nik, I'm back!"

The new red-head walked through the doors of the Mikaelson mansion with bags containing a cute, new pair of shoes and Klaus' favorite brand of scotch. (He was out)

The hybrid seemed to have not heard her, though. After thirty seconds of waiting, he didn't appear right in front of her face like he usually did. At first, she found it startling and a little creepy, but she'd grown to expect it. It's just one of the things about him that she loves, but doesn't have any sane reason for loving.

She frowned, flicking her hair back over shoulder. She'd really wanted to surprise him with her new hair right as she got home.

_Must be in the backyard_, she thought, _the only time he ever doesn't notice people calling him is when he's out riding Nera._(The horse is completely black head to toe, so he thought the name was fitting.)

She grinned as a wonderfully wicked idea appeared in her recently-dyed little head.

She snuck up the stairs-no point in sneaking really, but she didn't want Kol or Elijah seeing her and accidentally blurting out something about her new hair; Klaus would definitely hear that- and tip-toed down the hall, finding his studio two doors down on the left.

She spotted an unfinished painting hanging on the easel, _Good, he just started a new one; that means he'll come back here soon. Especially if he thinks I'm out. He's always so bored when I leave,_ she giggled to herself, deciding which position he should find her in. She spotted the black leather, therapy-office type couch behind his easel. Perfect. She jumped onto the couch, trying not to laugh at her own plan. She opted for a somewhat scandalous, but artful pose. After all, she may insist to have a portrait done later. _He's requested enough times_, she thought wickedly. She laid down on her side, her left leg on top of her right, crossing over at the knee. She propped herself up on her right elbow and placed her left hand on her thigh. She looked herself over and grinned evilly, adding the final touches: she undid the top two buttons on her navy, silk blouse and moved her hair so it was all pouring over one shoulder.

_He's gonna die,_ she couldn't hold back the evil chuckle this time. _Woah, I really have been around him too long. I'm starting to sound like a villain out of one of those old-timey horror movies he forced me to watch last week. _

Now that she was in her 'sufficiently sexy, yet not slutty' pose, all she had to do was wait. And hopefully Nik got his butt off that horse soon; just because she can't cramp up anymore as a vampire, doesn't mean she doesn't get bored just as easily.

After about twenty minutes, Caroline was seriously considering just shouting his name loud enough for everyone on the property to hear. Yeah, she was that bored. Although, she has shouted it that loud before, but it was…._different_ reasons. She certainly didn't want any one of his siblings to think she as screaming for _that _reason again. That was mortifying enough the first time. She couldn't look Kol in the eye again without wanting to hide or punch him for a week; he just kept smirking at her, it was really creepy.

Luckily, she heard distinctive footsteps coming up the stairs; heavy so it had to be someone tall. Graceful, but aggressive-Nik.

Her grin could not be bigger. She quickly turned it into her most seductive smile, the barest hint of a coy smirk gracing her lips as she watched him walk into his studio.

The look on his face made her day. Her week. She really wished she'd had a camera. Well, vampire-memory is impeccable, but it's not quite the same.

His jaw dropped.

His eyes didn't widen, instead his eyebrows shot up; she'd learned that that is the real way he shows surprise. Eyes wide as saucers is his 'fake surprised' look.

He blinked, as if he wasn't sure the image before him was real. His mind took in the visual of her-uncharacteristically cheeky smirk on her face, scarlet waves flowing over her creamy porcelain shoulders. He almost didn't recognize her. He had to find her eyes to see that familiar spark of 'Caroline-light'. When he did, he noticed how the darker tone of her hair made the freckles on her nose more noticeable. Still, the image was skewed, off. His brain couldn't reconcile the vision of temptation before him with the image of the sweet, bubbly, _blonde_ Caroline he had stored in his memory.

Finally, he attempted words, "Sweetheart," he breathed and she heard the rare tone of hesitation in his voice, "What….I…you're….red."

Admittedly, not the most eloquent sentence he'd ever uttered. She must've agreed completely seeing as she tipped her chin up to laugh and her hair fell of her shoulders, her eyes sparkling.

That sold it for Niklaus. He'd seen her laugh before, of course. But something about the contrast of the brilliant light in her eyes and the dark tresses falling back…he'd never seen her look dark before. Not in the evil or disturbing way, but in a seductive, woman-of-mystery way. She looked older. He was used to being enchanted by her. But this was like he was falling in love again; same woman, different version. If the dryness of his throat and the insistent beating of his heart were any clue, than he certainly liked her new look.

"Oh, Nik," she almost purred, "You look like someone just hit you with a truck."

He grinned, suddenly breaking out of his trance, "No, Love, just a realization."

"And what would that be?" her smirk quirked upward more as she bit her lip teasingly. The sight effectively drove him mad, which is probably the reason for his rather blunt response.

"That, while I loved my blond cheerleader, I think…ginger suits you."

She almost gasped, slightly offended though she had no idea why, "Oh, so you like it, then?" she tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at him in mock-irritation.

His grin turned wicked as his eyes gained that dangerous look, "Let's just say…it does things to me."

Caroline giggled sweetly, accidentally breaking her mature-seductress façade, she couldn't help it, what with what was about to come out of her mouth, "Show me."

His eyes turned darker, a lustful shade of blue, as he sped over to her, scooping her up of his couch and wrapping his arms around her back. Their pulses picked up alarmingly and an electric pulse ran through the both of them.

And show her he did.

_Just as a treat, Candice with red hair:_ . /tumblr_l9sjofb5Nj1qa5e1fo1_

_Oh and by the way, 'Nera' is the feminine form of 'black' in Italian. If any of you were confused by that… _

_-Pixie_


	4. Chapter 4 TeaserSORRY

**A/n: Ok THIS IS JUST A TEASER. I apologize for how crappy this is of me, but I just got back from visiting family and felt bad for not updating anything, so I thought I'd give you a treat to tide you wonderful people over until I finish this chapter. Once I get inspired again, it shouldn't take long **

**2****nd**** A/n: **_Ok, I'm trying my hand at writing first person for Klaus…yes, I am scared. Tell me if I fail royally or totally nail it. A girl needs to know these things. The reason I chose to write for Klaus today? Because I find his sociopathic characteristics interesting, and I share some of them…not the murderous ones .PS- In this canon, Elena has already turned. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing stupid copyright people. Now on with the story! _

"Love, why is this necessary?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because I don't want my best friend-who is dating your brother- to hate you forever?"

"Sweetheart…I almost killed her and most of her loved ones…in what way do you plan to get her over her…aversion of me?"

"You know making your sentences harder to understand does not keep me from knowing that you're avoiding the problem?"

I frowned, _Damn. _I seemed to keep forgetting how well this young vampire truly knew me. It throws me off sometimes. No one's been able to read me like this before except Rebekah. Well, I expect Elijah can, but he rarely voices his thoughts on the matter.

I sighed, trying to unclench my jaw and look her in the eye, "Caroline, I'm only avoiding this because all my instincts tell me it can only turn out horrendously. Yes, I love my brother and no, I no longer intend to do anything to harm Elena Gilbert," Actually, I was surprisingly happy at the change that the girl seemed to bring about in my brother, "But even with her knowing all of that, I highly suspect that the only reason the girl agreed to even be in the same room with me is that she wants to make _you _happy."

The blond standing in front of me tried to keep the determined frown on her face, but I saw it in her eyes; she was worried as well, "Klaus," she started, the use of that name telling me that she was serious, "I know that," she emphasized, staring me in the face, "_Trust_ me, I do, but do you really think there will be any way to live in that house with me always there to see you and Elena always there to see Elijah? It's not possible for us to avoid the issue forever."

I shook my head at her, fighting back a laugh because I knew it made her mad when I laughed while she was serious, "How can you do that, Love? Be so young and bright one second and so smart and serious another? You baffle me, darling."

She blushed as my knuckles graced over her cheek; the charming pink color spread to her nose as the heat infected my fingers. She smiled and broke away, climbing into the driver's seat of my car.

"Caroline, I thought we agreed I would be driving."

Her expression of faux-innocence looked down at me, "When did we agree that?"

"Five minutes ago."

"Oh, right. I remember, you were talking and I was nodding, pretending to agree with everything you said."

I gaped up at her, giving her a look that screamed 'Are you serious?'

She blinked at me, unaffected, "What? It's the easiest way to handle you."

"Handle me?"

She laughed, the sound shimmering in my ears, making me remember why she is the only one I let pull things like that on me.

"Just get in the car; we're late."

Damn it all to hell.


	5. Too Weird

**A/n: **_Ok, I'm trying my hand at writing first person for Klaus…yes, I am scared. Tell me if I fail royally or totally nail it. A girl needs to know these things. The reason I chose to write for Klaus today? Because I find his sociopathic characteristics interesting, and I share some of them…not the murderous ones .PS- In this canon, Elena has already turned. _

_The reason my Klaroline inspiration is back: watch?v=XWzXV_iIQXQ _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing stupid copyright people. Now on with the story! _

"Love, why is this necessary?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because I don't want my best friend-who is dating your brother- to hate you forever?"

"Sweetheart…I almost killed her and most of her loved ones…in what way do you plan to get her over her…aversion of me?"

"You know making your sentences harder to understand does not keep me from knowing that you're avoiding the problem?"

I frowned, _Damn. _I seemed to keep forgetting how well this young vampire truly knew me. It throws me off sometimes. No one's been able to read me like this before except Rebekah. Well, I expect Elijah can, but he rarely voices his thoughts on the matter.

I sighed, trying to unclench my jaw and look her in the eye, "Caroline, I'm only avoiding this because all my instincts tell me it can only turn out horrendously. Yes, I love my brother and no, I no longer intend to do anything to harm Elena Gilbert," Actually, I was surprisingly happy at the change that the girl seemed to bring about in my brother, "But even with her knowing all of that, I highly suspect that the only reason the girl agreed to even be in the same room with me is that she wants to make _you _happy."

The blond standing in front of me tried to keep the determined frown on her face, but I saw it in her eyes; she was worried as well, "Klaus," she started, the use of that name telling me that she was serious, "I know that," she emphasized, staring me in the face, "_Trust_ me, I do, but do you really think there will be any way to live in that house with me always there to see you and Elena always there to see Elijah? It's not possible for us to avoid the issue forever."

I shook my head at her, fighting back a laugh because I knew it made her mad when I laughed while she was serious, "How can you do that, Love? Be so young and bright one second and so smart and serious another? You baffle me, darling."

She blushed as my knuckles graced over her cheek; the charming pink color spread to her nose as the heat infected my fingers. She smiled and broke away, climbing into the driver's seat of my car.

"Caroline, I thought we agreed I would be driving."

Her expression of faux-innocence looked down at me, "When did we agree that?"

"Five minutes ago."

"Oh, right. I remember, you were talking and I was nodding, pretending to agree with everything you said."

I gaped up at her, giving her a look that screamed 'Are you serious?'

She blinked at me, unaffected, "What? It's the easiest way to handle you."

"Handle me?"

She laughed, the sound shimmering in my ears, making me remember why she is the only one I let pull things like that on me.

"Just get in the car; we're late."

Damn it all to hell.

* * *

As my neurotic blonde pulled up to the only decent restaurant in this town-The Mystic Grill- I finally unclenched my teeth. It could be said that her driving scares me.

I sighed in dread as I spotted the slender brunette hanging on to my older brother's arm as he walked into the Grill.

"I can practically see the dark little gears turning in your head. Stop it, Nik. Stop hating this so much and just breathe."

I tried to let the words of my personal angel sink in, letting out a breath as I fought not to shake my head at the situation. Her voice was light and I usually at least attempted to listen to it. That is, if it wasn't blabbering uselessly about MTV or complaining about me being 'grumpy'.

"Caroline, I know you want us to do this. You're right that we can't avoid them forever, but…is there any chance we can just let the impending disaster happen in its own time? And for now, go back to the mansion and listen to beautiful music instead of the shrill sounds of small town eateries?"

She stared at me and rolled her eyes. I knew she would. But I still had to try. I have to maintain some kind of control over my life; that's just the type of man I am. I can't let go. Only when concerning her. And…damn it, this involves her…Bloody hell, when did I get so wrapped around her finger?

Before she happened to me, I would usually just go straight back to doing what I wished to, to hell with the collateral damage. But for some reason I was yet to fully understand, my mind refuses to let her be collateral damage ever again.

"I'm assuming from the eye roll that your answer to my brilliant suggestion is a 'no'?" I raised one eyebrow at her, frowning, knowing my hope for this evening is gone.

She threw her head back and laughed at me, creamy strands of gold falling back over her shoulders and her bangs falling over one eye, "Man up and walk into that restaurant," her eyes glowed baby blue as she teased me. And they were the only reason I was agreeing to do this.

I snorted a laugh, despite myself, as I climbed out of the car and walked around to her side to open her door, only to see that she was already standing outside of it, making to start walking to the door.

I rolled my eyes this time, "Love, when are you going to realize that it makes me feel out of place to not be able to do things like opening doors for you"

A small smile appeared on her face as she shook her head a little in something resembling disbelief, "You know with all the time I used to spend thinking you were the bad guy, I forgot that you grew up in the age of chivalry."

I cracked a smirk at the comment. It was just so _Caroline_; blunt and endearing.

I smiled at her, noting in the back of my mind how she had a nasty habit of making me forget the things on my mind, "So, you will cooperate with me next time?"

She laughed freely, "I never said that," she walked on ahead before I had a chance to respond.

* * *

"Hello Niklaus, kind of you to join us."

I looked away from watching Caroline as we walked when we reached the table. I flicked my eyes towards my brother when I heard his words, I smiled as much as I could manage with the stress at the back of my mind, "Yes, it seems I have a rather hard time telling Miss Forbes 'no'," I laughed once and sat down, pulling Caroline into the booth beside me, my arm around her shoulders, rubbing my thumb on her shirt sleeve.

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes as a smile lit up her face, "He's just being his typical over-dramatic self. He makes it sound like I tied him up and dragged him here."

"If that were true, it would appear as if my brother was rubbing off on you," Elijah's smirk was uncharacteristically wicked as his gaze dared me to protest.

I rolled my eyes, indifferent to his comment, as Caroline laughed, "Not in that way, no. Hey, Elena," she grinned at her friend across the table, who so far hadn't lifted her eyes from the menu. She'd probably memorized it by now.

The Gilbert girl raised her eyes to meet Caroline, offering her a small smile in return, "Hi, Care."

Her voice sounded guarded; she was trying her best to not be here in this situation. She'd yet to look at me. I had a feeling her soft reaction would change drastically the second she did.

"So, I arranged this whole thing so in the inevitable case of us all running into each other at the house, it would maybe be less…tension-filled….like right now," she laughed shakily as she babbled, trying to break the ice. I was still not used to the pang in my chest as I felt something for her; sympathy?

Elijah smiled graciously and turned his comforting gaze on her, "We all appreciate the gesture, Caroline. Thank you. You obviously must know how glad we are to have you two girls in our lives. I'm hoping we can work this out as well."

Just then, Elena shot her eyes over to Elijah, looking up at him like he'd just said lions and gazelles would make amazing friends. I've been around long enough to predict her oncoming reaction. Three, two-

"Work this out?" her voice rose several levels since the last time she spoke and it gained a tone of dubious outrage, "Elijah, your brother killed my aunt and technically _me_ and many other people that I probably don't want to know about," her tone was acidic as she switched her gaze over to me, not trying to disguise her glare. I see vampirism has given Miss Gilbert courage and a bit of a temper.

I looked away from her biting stare to stare at the designs on Caroline's shirt. I wasn't used to have my feelings back on at all. I didn't know how to handle this. Normally, her words would amuse me, because their true, or anger me, because of her tone. But the present reaction I had was completely different; I felt…something akin to shame. I knew that the man Elena was describing was not someone Caroline could love. Yet she did love me. I couldn't reconcile that in my head; am I truly a different man or are Caroline's capacities for compassion and forgiveness greater than I give her credit for?

The guilt and confusion gnawed at my chest, forming a knot as I looked anywhere but at Elena, my eyes stinging with repressed anger and bewildered regret. I did not understand this reaction in myself.

I saw Elijah place his hand on the side of Elena's face, as he turned her to look straight at him, "Elena, you know how I feel about you. But Niklaus is my brother, my family, I do not appreciate you talking about him like that. I understand all the horrible things he did to you, and I may never fully forgive him, but the man you saw do those things was not my brother. My brother was not born that way. I know you would not believe me if I said Caroline had changed him, but maybe you can realize that all she did was remind who he used to be."

I blinked, trying not to let in my brother's words, but I knew I'd heard them and I knew they were true. I hadn't acknowledged it consciously, but I was aware that Caroline was doing something to me, whether either of us knew it is questionable. I wasn't sure how I felt about who I was now, but it wasn't as unfamiliar as I used to think it would be. I was this man before, this skin fit, I could try to be this again. I'm slowly realizing that who I am is largely based on my priorities. I used to have much different priorities, and now that the baby vamp has accepted me, she is my priority and I will be who I have to in order to keep her. Well, within reason.

Elena's silence was deafening and I felt Caroline wrap her hand around my upper arm, squeezing it in a comforting gesture. I appreciated it, but didn't show any outward sign that I did. My expression was frozen, on purpose.

"I…well, Elijah, you know it's going to be extremely hard for me to get over this, but…I do care for you a lot, so…I'll try. I'll try to see what you see."

Elijah nodded, kissing her hand in thanks. Elena smiled warmly at him before she turned to face me, locking her eyes with mine, "You are not forgiven. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to get to that. But, for Elijah's and Caroline's sake, I'm going to attempt to understand who you are now. I'll try to erase the evil hybrid image, but only if you give me something else to fill that image with" her eyes were open for once when looking at me, but also filled with warning that this was a shaky agreement, " At least you care about someone I do. Choosing Caroline wins you a few points," she mumbled the last part under her breath, like she didn't want me to hear, as she turned and grinned at the blond beside me.

I laughed once, in disbelief, until Caroline elbowed me swiftly in the side.

"Ow," I hissed at her, turning to glare at her, feeling my eyes heat with anger.

She hid a small impish smile as she gazed at me, "Say something, Nik. Elena just made, what I think, is a very generous offer."

I took a deep breath, for the first time in over five hundred years, I didn't know what to say, "I…I'm grateful for the chance, Elena. I'm not going to say 'I don't deserve it' or try to convince you that I've changed, because honestly, I'm not sure what parts of me _have _changed, but the one thing I can assure you on is that I love, Caroline. I have no idea how it happened, but I…" I turned to Caroline, hoping I'd think of a way to finish that sentence without giving away too much to someone whom I don't particularly trust yet, but I forgot Elena was staring at me as I let my mind fill with Caroline's face.

I heard the starts of a chuckle from Elijah, as he quickly stifled it, or attempted to, "Klaus, were you…saying something?" he prompted.

I blinked, quickly turning back to face the other side of the booth, "Hmm, yes. Sorry, I…sorry," I repeated stiffly, mentally kicking myself and trying to restrain the urge to yell at someone, anyone.

Elena, surprisingly, spared me as she gave me the tiniest smile, but at least it was genuine, "Okay, well at least I believe one thing you've said tonight; you _are _in love with Caroline," she laughed once, despite not wanting to show any positive emotion towards me, "Helplessly so, and lucky for you it kind of gives me a _bit_ of the picture of who you are," she admitted grudgingly, like she was the words felt like sand coming out of her mouth.

Caroline beamed beside me, happy her plan wasn't a total disaster, and I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to imagine I was in my study all by myself.

I groaned, "That's wonderful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a scotch. Now."

I got up and started walking to the bar, but not before I heard Caroline say, "He does that; drinks when he starts actually feeling stuff."

Make that five scotches.

Elena's POV

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I was here, with Elijah, I couldn't believe I'd agreed to even give Klaus any kind of chance. I couldn't believe Caroline was grinning right now. I couldn't believe Klaus of all people-vampires- had actually fallen in love and most of all, I couldn't believe I wasn't as furious or frightened or disturbed as I most definitely should be.

I felt an arm tighten around me as Elijah spoke softly into my ear, sending shivers down my arms, "Elena, I can almost _hear_ you freaking out. Calm down."

Caroline rolled her eyes, across the table from us, as she sipped her drink, white wine, "Could you two please quit with mushy stuff? Puke," she mimed gagging herself then smiled at us to let us know she was joking.

I huffed at her, "At least I'm not the one that stared at her boyfriend's ass as he went for a drink."

Caroline's mouth dropped open, "Why, Elena Gilbert, I do believe turning," she whispered the word, "Has given you an attitude. I like it," she grinned brightly at me.

I shook my head, Caroline normally been a happy person, as a human, but a lot of the time she would fake it for the sake of others. But this…joy, this light that radiated out from her was completely real. And it was stronger than any time I'd ever seen her smile before.

"Caroline, you're so…happy all of the sudden, I-"

I broke off as I realized what the source of her newfound happiness was, or rather, who. It hadn't dawned on me until now, but Caroline and Klaus were actually good for each other. She made him more human and he made her braver, more alive.

I sighed at the wonder of it all, "This is just too weird."

"My sentiments exactly, Miss Gilbert," Klaus replied as he sat back down in the booth, a tumbler full of amber-colored liquid in hand.

I tried to give him a half-smile, for Caroline's sake, as I turned to talk to her, "Since when do you drink wine at dinner in public, Caroline?"

She rolled her eyes, "Since, someone started coming to all my public dinners and choosing to annoy me as much as possible. Believe me, you may need a drink by the end of the night too."

I heard a growl from across the table and I jumped back a little at the sound, "If I recall correctly, _love_," he almost spat the word in annoyance, "I wasn't the willing participant in those events."

Caroline's face changed and I recognized her 'bring it on' look, "Maybe not, but you did come and you did chose to _whine_ the whole time."

"Excuse me, Sweetheart, I was not whining! I was expressing my agony in some way in order to prevent myself from going insane from boredom!"

"Going?" she raised an eyebrow in challenge, all-out grinning at him.

The anger on his face was replaced with shock, until he composed himself a minute later, and his face took on a smirk that would've been charming, I guess, if I wasn't currently a little scared of him.

"Oh, you're getting a bit too cheeky, Miss Forbes," his eyes lit as he stared at her and I had the distinct feeling that they had forgotten we were here.

"Um, maybe we should…I don't know, leave?" I whispered to Elijah.

Elijah laughed very quietly, "Dear, please, I never get to see someone successfully rile up my brother like this. Let me enjoy this and catalogue it carefully for future blackmail," he smirked…does that 'evil smirking' gene run in the family or something? Am I going to catch it?

"You didn't seem to mind my cheekiness last night."

"Okay, I've seen enough! Let's leave them be, Elijah!"

"Oh, shit, 'Lena, I forgot you were there."

* * *

_This was supposed to be humor…oh well, I'll write a humorous, slightly OOC one shot with both couples another time. And sorry if Elena sounds…unappealing. I don't like her all that much. Review, please.  
-Pixie_


	6. It's A Girl Thing

**A/n: **Alright, so I've had this idea in my head for a while, thanks to OKBooey31, and I thought I would give you guys another update in this sooner, seeing as the next chapter in _A Father's Fear_ won't be finished for a couple days, but don't worry, we're not gonna make you wait over a week for an update again, we both felt guilty for that, so we're trying to lay down the plot now, we have several key events coming up-some dramatic, some funny, and hopefully some fluff to relieve the angst soon. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Tell your friends! Ok, shameless story-pimping over. Warning: this chapter is just a bit crack-ish.

**Disclaimer: **Ye cannot own the rights to a TV series, songs mentioned, actors, or characters, seein' as that mess is illegal. Y'all enjoy the chapter, now, ya hear?

"_You want some kind of explanation I can give_

_It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with _

_You try to understand, but you don't have a clue_

_That's what girls do."_

"No,I don't know what's wrong with her, Elijah! Hence the reason I asked _you_ for assistance."

The younger Mikaelson's tone was biting as he glared at his older brother with sarcasm in his eyes.

"Wait, hold on, let me make sure I heard you right," there was an uncharacteristically evil smirk on the man's face, "You, Niklaus, are asking _me_ for _help_?"

Klaus glared at Elijah, irritated at him for finding the situation amusing, "No, I'm asking you for a _puppy_," he snapped ironically, "Of course I'm asking you for help."

The darker-haired man laughed, "You're starting to sound like the lovely young vampire that makes frequent trips to your bedroom, Niklaus."

Klaus glared. Again. _He won't find this whole thing so amusing once he gets a load of Rebekah's mood._

The thought, strangely, cheered up Klaus' vindictive side as he smirked to himself, "Yes, I'm aware. Now. I just found Rebekah in her room crying and I, for once, did not do anything to cause it. So…on with the current disaster," he almost literally pushed his older brother down the hall into their little sister's room.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "No need for force, Niklaus, I was coming with you anyway."

Then both men become unexpectedly quiet-or is it really expected? A man being clueless when a girl is crying that is?- as they take in the sight of the girl with her back to them, long blond hair on her back, said back shaking a little, accompanied by the sniff of tears. Rebkah did not turn around, even as she heard them both coming closer.

Elijah's eyes widened at the sight, concern and confusion in his eyes, "What," he mouthed to his brother, shooting him a furtive glance, "Is she okay?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, _I've already answered that question. _His non-mental response was a very out-of-character, helpless shrug, "No idea," he mouthed back, both not wanting to disturb the crying girl on her bed.

"Uhm," Elijah cleared his throat quietly, "Are you alright, Rebekah?"

His voice was soft, trying not to upset her further with his inquisition.

Quicker than lightning, the girl shot around, standing up and turning to face them. They both took a step back at the look on her face; her eyes were fire, her glare stung. Their sister furious was usually just irritating, this was different.

"Do I LOOK '_alright'_, Elijah?" she bit out the words to him, her voice ringing with anger and hurt.

The two brothers were silent for a moment, before they blinked simultaneously, wearing identical expressions of shock and slight fear.

Elijah cleared his throat, ready to try again, brave man, "Well, yes, you look lovely, sister," he tried for politeness, hoping to ease her sudden, baffling anger with compliments.

She rolled her eyes acidly and turned back around, stalking over to the corner of her room, picking up her phone and staring at it blankly.

Elijah shot another look towards his younger sibling, one that clearly screamed 'your turn'.

Klaus shook his head, snorting almost inaudibly, like the idea was ridiculous, "No way," he mouthed.

Elijah glared at him "Niklaus," he hissed silently, and either the fore of the glare was effective or Niklaus was feeling guilty for not trying to help his sister when she was in obvious pain. Probably the latter; she had always been the one of his siblings that was closest to him and secretly he knew there was a reason for that.

He sighed, the mantra 'always and forever' in his head, trying to encourage himself to do something very unpleasant, as he stepped forward, "Rebekah," he said simply, trying to use a tone that she'd once affectionately called 'his Nik voice', but it was of no use; the girl didn't tear her eyes from the screen of her cell.

"Rebekah, please tell us what it is…that…has upset you," he didn't think he'd ever had a harder time stringing together a sentence, well, maybe when Caroline was 'distracting' him that one time. But, that's a story for another time…

"Upset me?" her voice hissed, and Klaus was jolted out of his day-dreams to see his sister raising one elegant eyebrow, looking furious and broken, her eyes shining brighter with tears, "What upsets me is that I'm trying not to break in two and start crying in front of my bloody older brothers, all the while said older brothers are in fantasy land while trying to comfort me."

Klaus tried his hardest not to glare at her, she was in pain after all and he did care for his sister, but he hated how well his sister knew him, and having embarrassing things, like his tendency to daydream about Caroline, thrown back in his face was annoying…and, well, embarrassing. But his brain normally hardwires any humiliating ordeals to be interpreted as something to get angry at. Hopefully, the blond, baby vamp was doing something to rid him of some of his very strange issues.

"Rebekah!" Elijah reproached, "We're just trying to help. And what about _my _could have upset you?"

_Really? _Thought Klaus, _Does he have to try to be superior to me in everything?_

Rebekah was silent for a moment, debating whether that question deserved a response, "'You look lovely, sister'?" she mocked her brother's voice, trying to go to a deeper octave that made her sound ridiculous, "I look like hell, Elijah! Complementing a girl when she _knows_ it's a lie will only serve to further piss her off!"

Elijah's eyebrows shot so far up they almost disappeared under his sweep of dark hair, his brown eyes deep with utter confusion.

"Well, I-uhm…I apologize?" he tried to make it sound sincere, but it came out as more of a question.

Klaus was silent.

Rebekah looked at the two of them, standing in front of her silently, probably wanting to run away. _What use are they for? Really? Brothers_, she scoffed. She'd just had the most horrendous fight with Matt, the only man outside of her family who had ever _truly _promised to always be there for her. And now where was he? Probably at home, rethinking their whole relationship. _What would he want with a manipulative, walled-in, vengeful girl like me?_ She had naively thought that he could be one of the few people to see past all that and see her for the girl she was- the little girl that loved beautiful things, but was too scared to reach for them.

She looked up from her phone to see them still standing there, stock-still, "Well…what are you two still doing here? You're not helping," she sniffed, trying to cover all her tears, "Would you just leave?" her voice wasn't as angry as she wanted it to sound, not as strong, instead it just sounded broken, a plea to be left to cry by herself, she hated crying in front of people, it made her feel naked and on display, kind of like when her father took her around the village to be introduced to all her possible suitors.

Elijah frowned, wanting to reach out to her, but knowing she would pull away. Niklaus' mouth hung open in the slightest; his sister was strong, his sister was sassy, and as much as it may bug him from time to time, this was not his sister and that thought unsettled him. But he knew the look in her eyes wouldn't be fought with. So the two of them turned and left, wandering down the hall in silence.

"So," Elijah started awkwardly.

Klaus nodded, "Indeed."

"Do you think we should..."

"Maybe she would…"

They both spoke at the same time, neither knowing how to finish their suggestions. Their hearts ached for their sister, but they were also completely dumfounded and, being Originals, they had no idea how to handle that feeling.

And they would never admit it, but they were also a little frightened of their sister at the moment.

"What's with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost…well, maybe not a ghost, but something that would be as scary to a vampire as a ghost is to a human…."

Their younger brother's snarky voice trailed into a terrible mess, trying to get his point across, but he was still grinning, amused to have found his older brothers in this state of terror.

Elijah looked over to Klaus, seemingly communicating a non-verbal message of, "Should we tell him?"

Klaus managed to sigh, roll his eyes, and nod all at the same time.

Kol raised on eyebrow, smirk still on his face, but anger starting to fill his chocolate eyes at being left out of something, "Alright, what aren't you telling me?"

Klaus smirked, he was going to enjoy this, "Oh nothing," he started, deceivingly casual, "Just something bothering, Rebekah. Elijah and I couldn't get it out of her…"

He waited for his brother to take the bait, grinning in his head as his younger brother's face lit up at the challenge, "Well you two prats probably said something to further upset the girl."

Klaus faked outrage, "Well then, you go try to calm her down!"

Kol smirked instantly and Elijah had to clench his jaw to hold back his laughter.

"I will! And I'll do a lot better job than you did," with that, he was off, down into what Elijah and Klaus were now mentally calling 'The Room of Girly Hell'.

The two brothers seemed to momentarily forget their earlier sympathies for their sister as they grinned at each other in anticipation, "How long do you suppose he will last?"

Klaus arched one eyebrow upward, "My brother, I'm shocked that you would think I was setting the boy up."

Elijah only stared at him blankly, not willing to play along with the bullshit.

Klaus gave in, revealing his act as he smirked darkly, "No more than two minutes."

"I'd give you 50 dollars that he'll make it to five."

"Done."

Just as the two men were shaking hands, to politely seal their little bet, they heard a shriek from down the hall, something along the lines of, "No, my knickers are NOT in a twist, you fucking prick!"

Klaus smirked as Kol ran out of the room, his face looking like a five year old that had just seen the Lochness Monster.

Klaus held his hand out toward Elijah, palm up, "I believe the wager was fifty, correct?"

Elijah sighed, glaring at Kol as he reached into his wallet, "Yes."

That was when the youngest Mikaelson brother joined the group, an uncharacteristically blank, innocent look on his face, "…I know this may be a stupid question, but…can vampire females still get their period?"

The elder Mikaelsons didn't know if they should laugh uproariously or hit their brother across the face to knock some intellect back into him.

* * *

A half an hour later, the three Mikaelson men were sitting in their living room, their hands crossed and their faces deep in thought. They had never come across a more dismaying issue; their sister was pissed and miserable and they had no idea why. They had each tried three times to get her to talk to them, but each time they only grew more and more weary to ever step foot in her room again.

Elijah groaned, running a hand through his already completely messed up hairdo, "What are we supposed to _do?_ We can't leave her like this and we obviously have no idea how to fix this!"

They were all three used to knowing how to handle situations, usually very good at coming up with fix-it plans, but today, not one of them had a single idea.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, a common mannerism of his to show distress and/or irritation. Normally, it was a sign for any mortal within a twenty foot radius to run. This time, it was just utter dismay. He hated seeing his sister like this, but he was equally upset for her as he was…afraid. (And he was only able to admit it to himself because Caroline had recently showed him how foolish an idea it is to lie to yourself. Baby steps.)

Then , while lost in his train of thought, the direction of his musings suddenly became useful; he got an idea.

"Caroline!" he grinned, proud of his idea, saying her name like it was the holy-grail, the answer to all their aggravation.

Elijah frowned, confused, at him, while Kol only rolled his eyes and lounged further into the loveseat his was 'sitting' in, "Yes, Klaus, we know you're wrapped around her finger, but what does your girlfriend have to do with our sister being irrevocably pissed?"

Klaus glared, his sudden joy at his fix interrupted, "Shut up, Kol, you hypocrite or do you want me to repeat, in front of Elijah, how I figured out about your little predicament concerning the Bennett witch?"

Elijah lifted his eyebrows, intrigued by something for the first time that afternoon, "

Kol glared daggers at his older brother as he shook his head, "No need for that," he spat, "Just tell us what your idea is."

Klaus smirked, glad to see he'd found an effective way to shut Kol up, just for future reference, it was nice to know, "Well, seeing as none of _us _could get Rebekah to talk, it must be some sort of girl-type issue…well, you could suggest Elena to come over and talk to her, Elijah, but I'm pretty sure our sister still hates your…how should I say, 'girlfriend'? In that case, the only answer is Caroline."

Both of the other men grudgingly admitted that he was right.

Klaus quickly dialed speed dial number one on his phone and held it anxiously to his ear, while trying to appear unfazed.

She picked up on the third ring, "What is, Nik? I just got out of the shower and I have to dry my hair before I burn the dinner I'm making. It is for you, remember, so it would be nice if you didn't interrupt me."

He couldn't help but smile at her sassy tone, everything she did was some sort of endearing or challenging, and most of the time, a mix of both, "It's Rebekah," his tone quickly turned stressed without his permission, "She's…well, we don't know what's wrong! She's crying and yelling and we tried to talk to her, but…well, Kol got a lamp thrown at his head, so we decided it was better to give her her space."

He could hear her laughter clear over the line, "On my way," her tone was concerned and some unsure part of Klaus was oddly pleased at how she seemed to care about his sister, "Wait…" her voice came back unexpectedly, "You guys awkwardly bombarded her with questions and useless compliments didn't you?"

It was unnerving how well she knew, not just him, but his siblings as well, "Not exactly…Kol tried to make a joke…"

"That how he earned the lamp-to-face-treatment?"

He grimaced, "Maybe."

Her knowing giggles annoyed him, "Oh, shut up and get over here."

"Be there in five."

* * *

The front door of the mansion opened and all three men were immediately in the foyer, as Caroline entered silently. She took in their identical expressions of dismay and she honestly tried her hardest not laugh, that would just be sadistic, but she couldn't deny to herself that she was enjoying their reactions.

But the larger part of her attention was focused on the sobs she could hear coming from Rebekah's room upstairs. Originally, the two blondes had hated each other, but that grudge quickly became impossible to keep up when both girls realized just how much they both loved and cared for the same man, albeit in much different ways. They gradually, going along a rough path to get there, became friends. Their bond is something that no one in Mystic Falls has yet to understand, but the Mikaelson men can see-those two are sisters now. Neither of them ever had a sister- Caroline had Elena and Bonnie, but that was different. Elena and Bonnie were the best friends a girl could ask for, even if they were a tad judgmental at times, they were compassionate and brave and caring. But neither of them were alike to Caroline in the way Rebekah is. Rebekah and Caroline had both been written off at a young age, assumed to be the weak, dumb blonde, only useful in the way of 'standing there and looking pretty'. They would both kill for those they loved. And most important to their bond-they both loved shopping.

So it hurt Caroline's heart to hear the other girl crying. She could probably guess what she was crying about, even if, she assumed, her brothers had no clue whatsoever as to what was going on.

She speeded upstairs to Rebekah's room, seeing the door was closed, but not locked. Caroline would've smirked at her friend's logic if the situation weren't so gloomy; Rebekah knew her brothers wouldn't be stupid enough to try again and so she'd probably reasoned that there would be no need to lock her door to keep them out.

Caroline carefully pushed the door open, wincing at the creaking sound it made.

Rebekah sighed, obviously having no energy, mental or physical, left to deal with the boys downstairs. She turned around reluctantly and got ready to yell and/or throw things again.

Caroline smiled gently, to show she understood what was going through her head and to reassure her that she wasn't one of the 'Moronic Three', "Hey, Beks."

She sat down casually on the bed beside Rebekah, looking at her t o try and read her face, not prodding for answers, "I heard you threw a lamp at Kol. Jealous. I've always wanted to try that."

Rebekah cracked a small smile, her first one that day most likely, and try as she might, she couldn't freeze her friend out, "Yes, I don't think he'll come near me for at least two days. Should be quite a relief…for a while," she chuckled half-heartedly.

Caroline nodded in quiet agreement, there was a paus between them, and for once, it wasn't awkward, just warm.

Caroline put a hand on Rebekah's shoulder, her compassionate, barely-there smile never leaving her face, "You okay?"

Rebekah looked over into her friend's face and noted for not the first time, how much she appreciated having a genuine friend after all these years of being despised by everyone, but (and sometimes including) her family.

Caroline's blue eyes were warm, swimming with concern and soft, quiet reassurance. Rebekah suddenly understood her brother's love for this girl on a whole new level. _She may be loud and in-your face when when she's excited, but Caroline truly is the best listener I've ever known. _Ironic, considering her verboseness, but true. That quality in Caroline was the very reason Niklaus was able to open up to her two years ago. He had seen this very look in Caroline's eyes, openness and acceptance and love, and he had felt the all-consuming sureness that Caroline was not capable of betraying anyone.

Rebekah shook her head, unsure, "I...I really don't know, Care."

Caroline smirked, just the tiniest trace of humor in her eyes, "It's Matt, isn't it?"

Rebekah laughed once, mirthlessly, "Yep," she said, popping the 'p' and staring blankly in front of her, "How do you always know?"

Caroline's smirk widened, full-blown, as she nudged the other girl's shoulder with her one, "A girl knows these things."

Rebekah nodded, agreeing, "You should've seen my brothers' attempts at comfort."

Caroline rolled her eyes, squeezing her friends arm in a reassuring gesture, "Men are hopeless at this, Rebekah. I thought that with all your years you would've figured that out by now."

Rebekah shrugged, not her usual snappy self, "The only men I've spent a notable amount of time with, outside of my brothers, are the Salvatore's. I didn't realize their idiocy extended to the whole of the male population."

Caroline smiled, feeling more at ease knowing that she had more experience with something that Rebekah did, now she had the chance to help _her_, "It's not quite like that, 'Bekah. Men are idiots all the time. They can be very sweet or very smart or very brave or very stupid. You just have to be able to tell each type of behavior apart."

Rebekah looked at her like she was slightly fascinated by her knowledge, a rare occasion, but Caroline noted that her eyes were still watery, "I can tell you about all of that, later. Now…if you want to, I think it would make you feel better to talk about what happened with Matt."

Rebekah heaved a sigh, like talking about it was painful and Caroline felt sorry for asking her to do this, but she had to get it out, "He finally realized how…dark, I am. I…I think I've scared him away, Caroline."

Caroline was surprised by the blatant confession and the look of vulnerability in her eyes; this was very out of character for her friend. But then, she had only seen her truly hurt a handful of times before. Matt obviously meant something to her.

"What happened, Rebekah?" Her voice was clear, a strong question, implying that she needed to say the words, admit it to someone.

"We were…kissing, and…he smells really good and he's so warm, that…when we pulled back…he saw the veins form around my eyes. He jumped back from me, like he was scared, and…Caroline…I don't think I've ever hated myself more than when I saw that look in his eyes. Well, after a few minutes, he came back and apologized, said that it was a part of me and as long as I could control it, then he would accept it for me. But then he started asking me questions, wanting to know what I was like before we…got together. I don't even remember how we got to this, but he somehow got me to tell him about the time I kidnapped Damon and…tortured him…for revenge, for making me feel…useless and used."

Caroline sighed, her heart felt heavy, "I'm sorry, Rebekah. I know how that feels, and even though your methods there were…taboo, to say the least, I kind of…don't blame you for what you did to Damon that day. I know I've told you before, about my time with Damon when I was human, but…he made me feel just like that too. Useless and used."

Rebekah smiled a little, grateful to have someone who understood this well, "I just…I can't lose him, Caroline."

There was a determined, frightened look in Rebekah's eyes and Caroline knew what that look meant.

She smiled comfortingly, "Oh, Beks, you won't. Trust me. Matt may have run from me when he first found out what I was, but he eventually came back around, and you know very well that he would risk his life for his friends, so his friendships must mean a lot to him, right? Well, he let me back in…he'll let you back in."

"But that's not the same, Caroline! You two have been friends since you were children!"

Caroline shook her head, trying to get Rebekah to see, "No, it's not the same, Matt is just my friend. There was a reason we never worked out as more than that. But with you…Matt's entranced. People may think me to be stupid, but if there's one thing I know by now, it's what the shine in a guy's eyes looks like when he sees the girl he loves. You can't scare him away, Rebekah."

"But…how do you know?" the girl still wasn't convinced.

Caroline laughed, "Matt Donovan has seen his best friends turn into werewolves and vampires in this town, his sister was killed in this town, his life has been threatened every other week in this town. And guess what? He still hasn't left. Why would you think that one little blond vampire could scare him out?" she raised an eyebrow at her friend, trying to get her to smile as the words sunk in.

Rebekah sighed from relief, finally realizing what Caroline was trying to get across. Rebekah had always trused Matt to be the most steady person she knew. She'd always trusted that he cared for her. Why was she doubting that now just because he'd reproached her and went home. Did that really mean he didn't want her? Or did it just mean that he was disappointed in her the way a man would be disappointed in the woman he loves if she did something dangerous or cruel? That disappointment in itself proves his feelings for her.

Suddenly, Caroline felt arms around her and she felt breath at her ear as her friend breathed out quietly, "Thank you, Caroline."

Caroline grinned: success.

She hugged her friend back, "You're welcome, Beks. Always," both girls pulled back and smiled at each other, Rebekah wiping away the last of her tears.

"You know…that look you were talking about…I think Nik gets it whenever you're around him."

Caroline smiled, radiating light, "Thanks, Rebekah. I think…I think you're right."

They nodded at each other, smiling.

Rebekah swallowed, her voice getting stronger, "I'll call him to talk it out tomorrow morning."

"Very reasonable. Now, let's go inform your clueless brothers that they can stop worrying their heads off."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows, "Were they really that upset?"

Caroline chuckled, shaking her head, "They saw their baby sister crying and they couldn't do a thing to help. Of course, they were going mad."

As the two girls descended the stairs, arm in arm, the three boys looked up from their spots in the living room.

Klaus was the first to stand up, shooting over to the end of the stairs, followed by Elijah behind him and Kol stood up but stayed a good five feet from Rebekah, still with a slightly skittish look on his face.

"Is everything all right, now?" Klaus asked, hopefully, a rare tone of loving concern in his voice. There are a very few people who ever to get to hear that voice come from him.

Both girls nodded at the same time, Caroline grinning and Rebekah holding a small smile on her face, rolling her eyes at her brothers, "All good," Caroline declared, "Just needed a little girl talk."

Klaus blinked, "Girl talk?"

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Klaus pulled Rebekah closer to him by her arm, "What would you talk about in this 'girl talk'?"

Caroline laughed, "Why boys, of course," she winked.

"A boy?" Kol interjected, "That's what you were upset about?"

Rebekah glared, "That was not the only lamp I own, Kol."

"I know that," he snapped, steeping back again, just in case.

"A boy?" a weirdly upset look came into Klaus' eyes, "Donovan?"

His question was clipped, his tone angry and protective.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "You're not going to hurt him."

Klaus' eyes were narrowed, "He was why you were crying, was he not? Then I believe I have the right to hurt him…just a little."

Caroline rolled her eyes this time, grabbing onto his arm, "He's my friend, remeber? And he didn't do anything to her. Just a little rocky patch that the two of them have to get through. He woudn't hut her, believe me,"

Klaus looked like he wanted to believe his Caroline, but he glanced back at Rebekah, jittery, "How do you know that?"

Caroline smiled, "Because he looks at her the same way you look at me."

_Damn it. _Klaus couldn't help, but think it.

**A/n: **_Writing this has reminded me how much I love Klaus and Rebekah's relationship. Would anyone like to see a chapter based solely on their brother-sister dynamic? And if you love them like I do, watch this: watch?v=7kUcuREYkwI&feature=related _


	7. The Most Awkard Happening Ever

**A/n: **_Okay, so I know I already used the 'coitus interruptus' idea, but that was with Caroline's friends, not Nik's family. And come on, you know Kol's reaction would be funnier. And seeing Elijah shocked? Big win. Oh, and, um, warning, this is a strong T, not crossed over into M yet, but I may do that for other chapters some time. I'm sorry, Klaroline is just combustible. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of this, but I had a dream last night that Nik kidnapped me and took me to Walmart in the middle of the night before my first day of Junior year. Yes, I did indeed try to go back to sleep to continue the dream. _

_Chapter inspiration: watch?v=XMAwm6KP8Hs_

_And really, I'm not trying to threaten you guys here, but I try to update my stories in order of top priority, meaning the ones with the most reviews per chapter are a lot more likely to get updated. So if you guys like, or have anything to say, and want another chapter soon, then PLEASE REVIEW. _

He didn't know what it was. There was just something about her that made him lose his mind. He usually kept his head clear-or as clear as it can be when you have a temper like that. He had to; he was used to having to watch his back because he thought no one else would. But with her…his normally precise thoughts turned into a game of scrabble.

When she came over that afternoon to force him to watch some chick flick-which he didn't pay attention to at all- he wasn't expecting it to come to this. Well, it sort of always came to this with them, but that honestly wasn't the reason he let her storm into his room and put the DVD in the player before he could run from the room. He'd had all intention of vamp-speeding it out of there, but then he realized he'd left his window open, and the wind blew in on her, making her hair fly around her face…suffice it to say, he got distracted. She, being the devious little thing she is, took advantage of his brief debilitation by pouncing on his bed and holding him down, first threatening to ruin his car if he didn't stay, then realizing that puppy eyes was really the more effective choice in the current situation. And it was.

And now, here they were. Credits had rolled quite some time ago, but neither seemed to care as they rolled around the bed. If he hadn't been so…caught up, he most likely would've realized that they weren't the only two in the house. But she'd taken his face in her hands and kissed him-all of his prior thoughts dissolved. She slid her tongue against his in _that_ way-his blood boiled. She ran her hands under his shirt, then tossed it off-his skin seemed to scream out for her touch.

He'd never reacted to a woman this way before. Of course, he was no virgin; he was a thousand years old for pete's sake. But none of the other times, even with Tatia, had he felt quite like this. There was always the biological sense of attraction in those times, it was only natural. But that wasn't what this was, or that wasn't _all_ it was. With Caroline, he didn't just want to be _with_ her; he had the ridiculous urge to be a part of her, to devour her whole, and for once, not in the violent vampiric way.

He tightened the hold he had around her waist as his other hand knotted in her angel-soft hair. _Hmm, being naughty with an angel…I like it_. He was surprised he had the clarity of mind to even string that coherent mental-sentence together. He soon lost that coherency when she ripped her own shirt to pieces.

His eyes went wide, "I thought you loved that shirt, Sweetheart."

She raised one eyebrow at him, seemingly irritated, "I did, but I want _you_ more. Are you seriously commenting on my _now absent_ shirt?"

He blinked, "Right," his eyes drank in the sight of her in only her underwear on his bed, against the red silk sheets her milky pale skin looked like heaven, "Bloody hell," he growled, before reaching for her again and gluing their fronts together. He couldn't get close enough to her. He had to fight back the maddening urge to bit into that lovely skin. The only thing that stopped him was the look of pain she had on her face that night he saved her from a werewolf bite. _But it's not as if I couldn't just automatically give her my blood after biting her…she'd be fine…_ his own thoughts tempted him before reason kicked in, _But she'd be pissed at me. Werewolf bites-bad memories. Still…maybe I'll ask her later. _

He thanked the god that he formerly didn't believe existed for ever being allowed to touch her like this. He didn't know how he deserved this, but he was grateful. If he was in a better position to think, that idea would probably prompt a long period of what Rebekah called 'brooding'.

His head was starting to spin as her little moans and sighs intoxicated him. He'd been excited before, he was not stranger to those feelings, but he'd never gotten drunk off of woman without feeding from her before. Actually, this was more satisfying to him than feeding had ever been. If only Caroline knew the addiction she was creating within him.

"Niklaus," she sighed against the side of his face as he trailed kisses and nips down her neck. His breath hitched and his body tensed at the sound of his full name dropping from her lips. He had no idea why right then, but the moment the name left her mouth, some muscle in his lower stomach clenched and burned like a fire. His blood roared in his ears as he felt his heart beating out of control against his ribs. He blinked a little, stunned.

"Nik…what's wrong?" she looked up at him with the same lust in her eyes that he imagined was mirrored in his own, but her concern, her ever-present s_weet_ heart, was evident in her expression as well.

He shook his head, trying to dislodge some of the fog from his mind, "I…Caroline, say my name again."

Her brows furrowed, "What? I-"

He cut her off as he dove his head back down to her collarbone, sucking on the sensitive spot just to the left of her shoulder. He didn't want to explain right now, he couldn't, so he figured he'd just _make_ her say it again. He actually liked earning what he got. Surprisingly.

"Niklaus," she moaned, saying his name breathlessly again. The same surreal sensations shot through him as he smirked up at her.

"I like that," he muttered, dark eyes on her, "I'm not sure why yet."

She giggled, "No other girl ever _said your name_?"

He rolled his eyes at her teasing, "I'm not going to get into that. You'll just get jealous."

She raised her eyebrows indignantly, "What makes you say-"

"Love, you called the last woman that hit on me 'a moronic, he-faced whore'."

"Ok, so…maybe I'm possessive."

At her words, it suddenly clicked; he understood his reaction. He'd always known he was a possessive man, by nature, but he hadn't realized it would please him to have her acknowledge it when there wasn't even any threat or competition. He realized grudgingly, he still tried to hold on to who he had been before he fell for her, that he needed her, and the only way his subconious felt safe with that vulnerability is if he knew completely that she needed him the same way. They owned each other.

He looked at her sincerely, and she realized the seriousness of the moment just by the fact that he didn't truly show himself to anyone very often, "Woman have said my name before, Caroline, but I never enjoyed it as more than a shallow ego boost, but you…" he shook his head desperately, "Somehow you've completely gotten under my skin, and I can't, and won't, do anything to rectify that. I realize now that I enjoy hearing my name from your lips because it makes me feel more confident that you are mine, because, truthfully…" he sighed, "I'm yours and…that frightens me more than you know, unless I know that you need me as well. It makes everything feel more…natural, when I hear you say my name."

The cerulean in Caroline's eyes quickly melted as she met his gaze, "Why am I the only one that ever sees the sweet side of you, Klaus?"

He rolled his eyes, not in the mood for teasing, "Because you're one of the only people I genuinely like, Dear. But you did not answer my question."

She giggled, "You didn't actually _ask_ a question."

He glared at her, "Implied."

Her eyes softened once again as she smiled warmly up at him as he hovered above her, resting on his elbows, "Yes, Niklaus. I don't understand why you have to keep making sure. I need you just as much as you need me. I love you; seeing you is like breathing to me. I don't want a life without it, without you," she wound her arms around his neck, playing with the curls at the base of it because that usually calmed him down, "I won't leave," she added hesitantly, knowing that was the real reason he kept asking-fear. She was the first person outside of his family that he'd truly let in in over a thousand years. If she betrayed that, he didn't know what he'd do. He'd lose his mind, go on a rampage that would probably end in getting himself killed.

His smirk started to life the side of his mouth again as she realized that he believed her this time.

"Now…I don't know about you, but…I was under the impression that we were in the middle of something…care to start again?"

Her voice was all teasing, sugar-laced vixen, and he didn't stand a chance. He was a badass hybrid original, yes, but right then he was just a very randy _man._

* * *

"I'm telling you, Kol- I don't _know_ where your bloody baseball bat is!" Rebekah was inflamed; her brothers were infuriating prats, especially Kol, "Why do you even want it? Planning to go out and compel someone to play a quick game with you?"

Kol was unaffected by his sister's taunts; that was possibly the most irritating thing about the youngest Mikaelson brother- it was impossible to annoy him when he was determined, and for some reason, he was determined to get that bat.

He smirked, "I nearly bashed in the eldest Salvatore's head with that bat; I'd like to frame it."

Rebekah knew that Kol was trying to provoke her by mentioning Damon, too bad for Kol that he didn't know that his threat didn't scare her; she currently wanted to beat that particular Salvatore with a hard metal object as well. _Stupid man-whore; what a user. _

"Go right ahead, Kol, I really don't mind."

Kol's head cocked to the side as he realized his sister's anger at Damon, "If you're proud of my actions, as I'm guessing you would be-did you manage to get dumped by both Salvatores?- then just tell me where it is already."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed to slits; Kol knew he'd struck a nerve, "If you'd been listening you damn jacakss, then you would've hear me say 'I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE THING IS!'"

She strided straight up to her brother and smacked him hard across the face.

He reflexively rubbed his jaw as the ache receded, he smirked over at her, "Sorry, 'Bekah, desperate times call for desperate measures."

She only rolled her eyes; she'd had enough of that particular family member for the day, "Just for the record, I didn't get dumped by either of them. Stefan was compelled to forget me, because darling Nik thought it necessary," she rolled her eyes yet again; her brothers made her do that a lot, "And I knew what Damon was doing all along, I just played along, for reasons I'm sure you don't want to hear," she raised an eyebrow at him to get across her saucy implications. So maybe the part about Damon wasn't totally true- she actually had thought he cared for her, just a little- but she tried not to focus on that. She liked to think truth was…subjective.

Kol pulled a face, pretending to gag, "Eugh, no thank you. I don't need to know about more of your strumpet ways."

She glared at him, "I'm not a strumpet. I believe _you_'re the one who used to come to every one of Mother's balls with a different nameless slut on your arm."

He only grinned proudly, "Hey, I wasn't knocking the lifestyle; I was just pointing it out. And pointing out the fact that, as your older brother, it is natural for me to find anything you do with men to be repulsive."

She had the urge to smack him again.

"Hey, do you think Nik knows where I put it?"

"You know Nik hates it when you lose your stuff and run to him to make _him_ find it."

An outsider that didn't know any better would swear the conversation was just a typical sibling argument. But then again…it's better that they don't know any better, isn't it?

Kol shook his head, grinning, "Exactly. I get to find my bat and annoy him all in the same move; clever, no?"

Rebekah huffed, crossing her arms, hating that her brothers reverted her back to acting like a child, "If you want him to scream in your face, then it's your problem, not mine. But you know he'll tear you a new one."

Kol grinned, "Caroline's here."

Rebekah sighed, knowing what her brother meant, and unfortunately, he was right. Nik didn't enjoy yelling in front of Caroline. He obviously still did sometimes, he couldn't help it, but it seemed that she was the only one he truly didn't like unsettling with his ire.

"You overestimate Caroline's opinion of you; I'm sure she, like me, wouldn't mind watching Nik tell you off," she raised her eyebrows, daring him to object.

Kol glared, finally affected by her insults, his face showing extreme irritation. Kol was very protective of his ego, especially concerning women's opinions of him, whether that woman was with his brother or not, it didn't matter, he low opinion of him still annoyed the Original.

Rebekah smirked as he stormed off up the stairs; she loved getting the last word.

* * *

By that point, Klaus and Caroline had been entangled between his sheets for quite a while, groans and sighs and Caroline's giggles filling the air.

"Nik," she sighed heatedly, "Oh, please, Nik."

He turned his head up, focusing all the will power he had left to look at her face, "What do you want, Caroline?"

"You. Only you."

Klaus grinned, despite his euphoria, the instinctive possessive thrill adding to his ecstasy, "That's right. You're all," he swallowed, getting distracted by sensations and pleasure, "Mine. Oh, Sweetheart," he groaned, burying his face in her neck and breathing harshly out onto her skin.

She moaned, tugging harshly at her hold on his hair, only sending more of his blood south as he fought for control. He didn't know why he always fought it; it was just a survival instinct.

"Let go, Nik."

Klaus' head spun forcefully as he tried to focus on one point-her eyes- as everything was falling apart around him, pleasure scorching his veins.

"Kol, all I'm saying is I'm going to enjoy this 'I told you so'," the pair froze stock still as they heard his sister's voice, and almost as if the whole scene was occurring in slow-motion (Horrific incidents like this usually do, right?), the door flew open not a half a second later as Kol replied to his sister, "Shut it, 'Bekah, I already told y-"

Kol cut off as he saw the naked, sweating pair tangled up in the sheets, he was met with Caroline's devastatingly humiliated and infuriated eyes-really, how does she pull of those two conflicting emotions at the same time?- as the two youngest Mikaelson's stared on in silent horror at the scene before them.

Klaus was refusing to look anywhere, but at Caroline's neck, as he had yet to move his head. He blinked, trying to determine if this was really happening to him or if he was having some horribly strange nightmare. As he heard Rebekah's gasp he thought, _Nightmare, definitely. _

"I…I…I was…just…" That may be the first time in recorded history that Kol Mikaelson had ever been speechless.

Rebekah shot her friend a look that she very much hoped screamed 'I'm sorry!'. Her and Caroline had worked through so much; she didn't want to lose her friendship over something like…this.

Caroline, in her shocked and embarrassed state, tried her best to give her friend a reassuring look, but it probably came out as a grimace.

"Kol, Rebekah, what's all this commotion about? Why are you standing in Niklaus door-" Rebekah quickly cut her oldest brother off as she forcefully made him turn around before he could glimpse the scene, "No, Elijah, just no," was all Kol could get out as his brother looked to him for explanation.

"See? I told you that this was a HORRIBLE idea, Kol!"

"Well, our brother seems to have been enjoying himself, at least."

Their voice seemed to break Klaus out of his furious trance; his eyes turned towards his two younger siblings very slowly, like a predator stalking the kill.

White hot fire emanated from his gaze as his voice started off eerily calm-sounding, "Get out," he hissed quietly, but dangerously, while Kol and Rebekah could only stare in shock, and yes, fear, as they seemed to be too traumatized to move, "NOW!"

…

They ran.

The two didn't return to the house for two weeks.

Elijah was highly confused, but had the better judgment to not voice his questions.

Caroline and Klaus continued.

**A/n: **_Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but there are only so many pages of sexy narration and awkward dialogue that one can write. Anyone care to see Caroline's point of view of this chapter? Because I just now realized that I was focusing on Klaus' reactions because well…I'm addicted to Joseph…so...yeah. _

_P.S.-For anyone wondering why I included Klaus' heartbeat, it's because I thought that the blood they drink keeps their heart beating, that's why desiccating is so painful. Take Bonnie's spell that she did on Jeremy and Klaus in order to desiccate him. Well they had to make contact with Klaus' heart and the spell stopped Jeremy's so I'm pretty sure it had the same effect on Klaus. So, if I'm wrong about the vampire-heart-still-beating-in-VD-canon then let me know. It sure makes for more exciting narration though._


	8. Elena Snores

**A/n: **_This chapter was literally started right after I posted the last one. I'd love to say I did that for all you lovely readers, but honestly, I wrote this because it seemed so freakin' fun. Creds to chapter idea to OKBooey31 (I appreciate the midnight texts). On with the madness!_

**Disclaimer: **_Joseph Morgan est a moi!...D'accord, pas vraismont….Comment desloee je suis. (Some of that is probably misspelled.)_

"So, seven o' clock then?" Caroline couldn't help but grin as she spoke into her cell, "Great. I'll be sure to open the door for you so you don't get stuck with Kol or something even worse….Elijah."

Klaus watched, leaning against the door, as his love giggled, enjoying riling up her best friend. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please, Elena, we all see the 'intense eyes' you two give each other," She laughed, "It's rather repulsive, actually…." She trailed off, repressing a smile.

_Did she speak like that when I first met her?_ Niklaus wondered, his brow furrowing.

"I do not sound like him! You know what? Hush! If he's rubbed off on me, then so what? It's only natural."

Klaus needn't have wondered much longer, he realized, as his 'girlfriend'-if that's the term you chose to accept- defended herself huffily, making very adorable hand gestures as she enthused to her friend.

She glared at him as she hung up the phone. He smirked straight back at her, looking her in the eyes. He knew she wasn't really upset; she tended to just take it out on him when she had too much emotion bottled up. She was just so excited, and he enjoyed seeing her like this, so he really didn't mind taking the side-effects like a man.

"I hate you," she tried, pathetically, to snap, totally undermined by the fact that she couldn't stop grinning.

He only nodding, humoring her, like he normally did, "Of course,Sweetheart. Many do," he winked at her.

Caroline shook her head, "See, Nik? That's what I'm talking about; bragging about how many people hate you is not generally considered okay for conversation with humans…or anyone decent, really."

He gave her a pointed look, "…when exactly do you think I plan to converse with humans so much, love?" he raised an eyebrow at her dubiously.

"Um, when my friends come over tonight….duh, sometimes, Nik, I think you miss whole conversations when you zone out."

"Yes."

His confirmation was quick and straight-forward and it confused her. _I didn't ask him a question…._Really, some of the things this man does seem ridiculous to her.

"Yes, what?" he restrained himself from smoothing out the pucker that formed between her eyebrows whenever she's confused.

"Yes, I do miss whole conversations when I 'zone out'. That's actually the point, Caroline."

She couldn't help the stupid look on her face when her mouth opened in indignation, "You ignore me on purpose?!"

He stared at her, trying uselessly to keep the smirk off his face; she was too endearing for her own good sometimes, "Don't look so scandalized, love, you do it too. You know very well that if the two of us actually _heard_ every word the other said that we would be at each other's throats by now. Call it avoiding unnecessary fights, if you will."

She pursed her lips, glaring at him with her 'no nonsense' face, her voice was hard, "You promised, Niklaus."

Now is the part of the story in which the narrator would like to point out that Caroline Forbes, baby vampire and former cheerleader, is the only being alive today that can frighten Niklaus Mikaelson, reason being that she is the only person who has the power to take away something he truly needs-herself.

He heaved a sigh, seeing that she was not going to give in about this and he knew bloody well by now that when she wanted something, it only made him miserable to attempt to fight her on it. _I used to be able to win any argument…what happened? _

His subconscious snapped back at him, irritated, _You fell head over heels for the girl, you idiot. _

He restrained a growl, "So what exactly do you expect me to do during this 'sleepover'?" his eyebrow raised dourly as he voiced the unfamiliar term.

Caroline rolled her eyes, flippantly dismissing his change for the darker, mood-wise, "It's a _girl_'s sleepover, Nik. So, obviously, you don't really have to do anything. Except, you know…not scare the shit of my best friends again…Oh, and you're sleeping in your bed alone tonight," she followed the statement with an infuriating wink, which caused Klaus' face to turn red from overrunning irritated emotions.

He scowled as she walked into the kitchen, "I did not frighten the girls _purposefully_, but you can't honestly expect me to not snap when they started accusing me of pretending to feel for you as some ploy in a greater evil scheme. You know how I react, love."

She sighed, "Yes, Nik, I know, but haven't you been listening to me _at all _this past year? I do not care what they think of you, it only matters to me that you _try _to be the man I know you are. And that includes reigning in your temper sometimes," she gave him a look akin to the one a mother would scold her errant child with.

He locked his jaw and rolled his eyes, a trait he'd picked up from spending excessive amounts of time with her, "I'm aware of that."

She pursed her lips against a smirk, "Really? So…it's just easier in theory than in execution then?"

He glared at her, his face dropping, "Funny."

She laughed at the flat tone of his voice, not being able to hold in her giggles as he glared at her but simultaneously pulled her in close to him by her waist. His actions always contradicted his words.

She nodded, "Yep, I thought so."

He narrowed his eyes at her knowing face; he hated that look on everyone, and especially her because she was the only one in which it was true-she _did _truly know him, "It'd be wise for you to stop talking now, so I think I have a way to avert the situation."

She grinned as she anticipated his idea and tilted her face up to touch her forehead to his.

At the sight of her tongue coming out to swipe nervously at her lower lip, something in his chest enflamed and his face lifted in a smirk.

"Is this your new way of telling me to shut up?"

He laughed, only once, "Yes," and then he collided his mouth with hers.

"Oh, please, I've seen enough of that lately."

His sister's lovely voice cut through the familiar haze that was starting to form around his mind.

Caroline restrained a laugh as he cheeks turned red, but Klaus felt frustration bubble up in his blood from the fact that he still _wanted_ Caroline, adding that to the knowledge that she would be distinctly absent from his presence for this evening, Rebekah's remark caused him to seethe.

"Wonderful," he bit out, "I'm so happy my baby sister chose _this moment_ to ruin, considering I won't be seeing much of Caroline for the next day. _Thank you,_ 'Bekah, now if you would kindly GET OUT," he forced himself not to shout the words as his eyes burned wholes through Rebekah's skull.

For once, she seemed taken aback by her brother's anger.

But she was cut off by Kol before she could think of response, "Is Niklaus a little angry because he won't be 'getting any' tonight?" Kol smirked, seemingly proud of himself for knowing the modern colloquialisms.

Klaus irritation level was too high to reach any further north; his face simply set like a stone, cold hard emotion, "Kol," his voice was deceptively quiet, "I don't care if you run or not, but I _will _be tearing off one of your limbs in exactly five seconds."

Of course, that was the moment that Elena and Bonnie walked through the front door. _Well, all hopes of him not scaring my friends are toast…_

"And why exactly are you going to do that?" So at least Bonnie didn't sound scared; she sounded rather annoyed, but not scared.

Klaus smirked at her tone, _My brother and that witch are so obvious. It's a wonder they're the only two that haven't noticed. _

Kol smirked and stepped back up, now that Bonnie was standing in front of him, "He's just feeling a bit put out because you'll be hogging his entertainment tonight. So, what do you say you leave her with him and come with me instead?"

Bonnie's immediate reaction was a laugh, but to her friends it sounded kind of forced, "Of course, Kol, and then I'd demand to be turned into a vampire," she rolled her eyes, obviously being facetious.

Kol's face fell into a frown when he realized her tone. He glared at her slightly, also trying to hide the fact that her words had had any effect on him. Klaus remembered how he'd tried to make everyone believe that Caroline didn't affect him…he also remembered how terribly he'd failed. He'd never been happier about a failure in his life.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's reaction, but before he could say anything, his love stole the words right from his mouth "Oh, quit acting like a Macho Man Original, Kol, we can all see that you're not mad at Bonnie for mouthing-off; you're mad at her for not falling for you like you want her to."

Kol's glare turned icy as he quickly turned on his heel and walked from the room.

Bonnie's face turned indignant as she fought not to turn red, "Caroline! Why did you say that? There's nothing between me and Kol," she scoffed, unconvincgly.

Caroline huffed theatrically and put her hand to her forehead in mock sorrow, "Oh, woe is me! I'm a beautiful, smart witch that has an annoying, but attractive Original in love with me, yet I refuse to admit that I know it. The world is a terrible place and I'm stuck here, forced to pretend I'm not attracted to the evil bastard," she quickly dropped the act in two seconds flat and rolled her eyes in typical vampire-quick manner. She pointed to the shock-faced Original behind her imperiously before turning back to face her friends, "Can we all please quit pretending? You too, Elena, I'm not blind-I see how you stare at Elijah. We find the Mikaelson men sexy, okay? Can we just stop bitching about it?!"

The two teenage girls before her-one vampire, one witch- stood with their eyes wide and their mouths agape. They knew that their friend was a no-bullshit kind of person who knew them well enough to see through them, but that outburst was bold, even for Caroline. At the same time that they wanted to run and hide their faces, they both also had the strange urge to laugh.

However, Klaus' reaction was quite different-her bluntly honest rant had shocked him like a tazer. He'd never been more turned on in his life.

Caroline smirked, happy to have silenced the whole room, before locking and arm with each of her best friends, "Come on guys, Rebekah's already upstairs setting up our Hot Guy Movie Marathon."

And with that, Caroline turned abruptly with her friends and Klaus watched her as she walked away. _Damnit, this is going to be a long night. _

"So, girls, our movie options are as follows: The Outsiders-it's an oldie, but young Rob Lowe is a must. Troy, I mean come one, Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom shirtless in the same movie. The Avengers-buff men in spandex, 'nuff said. Step Up-Channing Tatum dancing, all the explanation necessary. And really any Robert Pattinson movie-I have an obsession that I do not understand, but there it is."

The three girls stared up at the blonde, trying to make their grins not so pathetically huge.

"So…which first?"

The four girls were spread across Rebekah's room. Caroline was laying across the bed with her head hanging off the side and the DVDs in her hands. Bonnie was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room Elena was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Rebekah was sitting with her legs crossed on her bed.

"I have to admit, I may not love superheroes, but…Chris Evans and Chris Hemsworth in tights-I'll always vote for that," Bonnie grinned, uncharacteristic mischief in her eyes.

"Oooh, Bon. Nice choice. Didn't know you had such a thing for Chris Squared," Caroline grinned, her eyes glinting.

Elena peeked up at them all meekly, an impish grinning threatening to break out, "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to vote for Step Up. Channing Tatum dancing like that," she shook her head, laughing, "Gets my thumbs up."

Caroline's face became uncharacteristically serious, nodding her approval, "Good. Very good choice."

Bonnie shook her head, "You're incorrigible, Care."

She rolled her eyes, becoming strangely annoyed, "Yes. I know. You sound like Nik…well you would, if you added the arrogant tone and irritatingly sexy accent."

Rebekah shuddered, "Please stop referring to my brother as attractive. And what is it with you Americans? A guy has an accent and suddenly you're drooling."  
Elena laughed, covering her mouth so Caroline wouldn't notice and glare at her in revenge, "Oh, come on, Care. You're the one that told us to stop denying our attractions…not that there are any."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow and got up off her bed, "I'm glad I was absent for that conversation."

Caroline ignored her snarky blond friend, switching her teasing look to be aimed at Mystic Fall's newest vampire, "You can't be talking, 'Lena."

She frowned, her eyebrows pulling together and her face taking on that instinctual pout that came about whenever she was upset or confused, "What are you talking about?"

Caroline dragged out a sigh, slipping down so her torso was hanging off the bed, laying upside down with her head bumping the floor and her blond hair splayed out on Rebekah's dark purple carpet, "Oh, PLEASE, don't submit us to the whole denial thing yet again."

"You're getting too dramatic, Caroline. My brother is rubbing off on you."

"Hush, Bekah," she snapped, "Don't try to change the subject."

"Can't blame me-why would I _want_ to listen to you guys talk about my older brothers like that?"

"Like _what? _Which brother?" Elena was having a harder time controlling her anger now; she hadn't gotten used to the escalation of feelings that vampirism included yet.

Bonnie sighed, "Sorry, 'Lena, but even I can see it-you're into Elijah."

Her chocolate brown eyes widened as if they'd told her that they'd decided to go join the circus, "What?"

Rebekah groaned, "Ok, this is getting painful. I have no desire to talk about this whatsoever anymore, so I'll spell it out for you-you," she pointed clearly at the slight brunette, as if she was talking to a kindergartener, "_want_. My brother."

Elena's face turned pink in a matter of two seconds, "I do n-…Is it that obvious?"

Caroline laughed, relieved to not have to fight to get her to admit it anymore, "Elena, whenever Elijah's in the room, I have to literally shake your arm to get you to hear me."

She put her head down, staring furiously at the floor to avoid Bonnie's amused and bewildered look, Caroline's insistent teasing stare, and Rebekah's awkward grimace, "Well I don't mean to, I just…"

"Get tunnel vision whenever he's around you? Yeah, hun, I know the feeling," she raised her eyebrows, waiting for Elena to put it together that she was trying to imply they were in the same boat.

Finally, Elena looked up, chuckling hesitantly, "At least I'm not alone in the feeling."

Caroline shook her head desperately, "Got that right. I have no idea why, but I'm slightly obsessed with Nik. When he's not making me want to strangle him, he makes me want to jump his bones. So confusing," she scoffed.

"Bloody hell!" Rebekah burst out, standing up, "Sometimes, it's like you don't even realize I can hear you, Care!"

Caroline's face froze in guilt before she grimaced apologetically, "Sorry, Beks, you know I don't meant to gross you out, but when I talk about him, I just kind of…forget everything around me. He just makes me so…Gah!"

Rebekah raised one eyebrow cooly, "That, my friend, is not a word."

Caroline raised her nose in the air by the slightest degree, "Well…it should be," she retorted calmly, yet childishly. Both blondes stared at each other for two seconds before proceeding to burst into a fit of giggles. The brunettes on the floor only stared on in amused bewilderment.

"Alright, alright, enough talk about guys we actually _know_…let's watch hot ones we've never met compete in dance-offs and fad off bad guys!"

"I like the way you think, Elena!"

"So does Elijah," Caroline strung out the words in a sing-song voice.

A hiss of "Shut up!" was immediately thereafter thrown at Caroline, followed by a blue plushy pillow to the face.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

A high-pitched wail of grief could be heard from the only female Original sibling's room as Elijah and Kol walked past, both heading to the kitchen.

Both men stopped, pausing at their sister's door, staring at each other.

"Do you think we should-"

Kol's question was cut off before it could even be asked as Elijah swiftly shook his head, "No, Kol. You do not want to do that. You go in there and you will get something thrown at your head. Again."

Kol backed away slowly, eyeing the door like it was about to fly open or explode, "It's like a damn warzone with those girls."

"With those girls?" he scoffed at his younger brother, "Try 'With _all women_', Kol."

Kol snorted dismissively as they walked down the winding stairs, "When did you get so wise about females, 'Lijah?"

The most mysterious smirk Kol had ever seen graced his brother's face at that moment, "Just because you don't _see_ me with women, doesn't mean I don't…_enjoy the company_ of them quite often."

Kol almost gasped, "Elijah! I didn't know you had it in you."

He rolled his eyes, "Let's just say I know more about the subject than even you, Kol."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back in Rebekah's room XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Why, Paris, why?"

"You know, I think Orlando's just jealous of Brad's tan."

"Yes, Caroline, I'm sure his tans is what the Greeks and Trojans were fighting about."

"It was a joke, Bonnie. Forgive me if my wit isn't up to par, but I'm kind of distracted by Brad Pitt dying!"

"Hmm…personally, I liked the shirtless scenes better."

"Rebekah! You…man-eater. Wow."

"I never denied that, Elena."

She couldn't take it. She was a vampire for crying out loud; she had super-sensitive hearing. Not that it would matter if she didn't. The boys could probably hear Elena's snoring. You know, for such a delicate-looking girl, Elena sure can be loud sometimes. Of course she knew her best friend snored, but she normally kept earplugs in her dresser whenever she slept over. But she forgot to bring them to _this _house. And she didn't particularly feel like running through town at 2 AM to go get them. Plus, she was bored. She never could fall asleep very quickly and for some reason, thoughts and things get running through her head, preventing her from resting. Plus, the snoring! _I love you, 'Lena, but I may stake you tomorrow, _Caroline threatened in her head.

Finally, she could take no more. She very _gracefully_-she hoped- climbed out of the bed and tip-toed across the floor, stepping over Rebekah and Bonnie's peaceful, snoozing selves. She made her way to the door without a problem. Just her luck, the door _would _be squeaky. Like, excessively so. It sounded like a strangled mouse.

She cursed internally as she looked back over her shoulder quickly to check if any heads had turned. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw that her 'roommates' were undisturbed by the actually rather loud sound. Finally, she slipped into the hall unnoticed. Now, where to go? _Wait, why did I even ask that? Nik's room-duh. _Thankfully she knew exactly which door was his. Unthankfully, it was on the same hall so if the girls came looking for her, they'd most likely find her. She quickly weighed the options in her head and decided it was worth it. So she walked down the hall on her tiptoes-not realizing it'd be quiet and faster to use her vampire speed to get down the long hall-and stopped at the second to last door on the right.

Carefully, she pushed open his door, thanking him for never locking his door. (He just expects everyone to know that if they come in unannounced, he'll break their arm.) His door, she noted with relief, did not at all sound like a dying rodent.

She paused in the doorway when she saw him. His window shades were slightly open and the light streaming in from the moon shined in two small streaks across his face. A smile took over her face without her conscious permission as she stared at his peaceful face. You'd never guess he was a thousand-year-old vampire with an extremely bad temper. He looked like a small boy almost. _Why do all hot guys look like little kids when they're sleeping?_ His hair looked silver in the light from the window, and his long eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as his eyes moved beneath the lids in his sleep. His face was calm. Unmasked and unworried. No lines or frowns or hot glares. She decided she likes him best like this. Don't take it wrong, she loves all sides of him-well almost all- but there was something soothing about seeing this one. She had a feeling not many people go to see it.

Very delicately, she walked over to the bed and picked up the thin white sheet he was laying under, pulling it back slightly to climb in. She remembered with satisfaction that he sleeps shirtless, with only his pajama pants, which were normally sweatpants.

She yawned to herself as she scooted herself close to him, splaying her arms across his torso and laying her head down on his chest. He made a warm pillow.

Immediately after she laid on him and closed her eyes, he jolted forward, his large hands coming over to lock around her wrists as he quickly flipped them so he was hovering over her, pinning her to the mattress, "WHAT ARE YOU-" Between the time he was laying peacefully and the time he had her flipped over and growling at her, only two seconds had passed, and in the third, he took in her moonlit face and blinked once before he sighed, "Oh, it's you. No offense, love, but what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with the girls tonight."

She couldn't answer for a second because she couldn't hear her own thoughts over the hammering of her heart in her ears.

As soon as she recovered, however, by taking deep breaths, she scowled at him as the veins around her eyes constricted, "Why the fuck did you do that?"

His only response was a laugh, "Survival instincts."

"In your _sleep_?"

Her incredulous tone made him shake his head in frustration at her,"You'd be surprised how many times someone tried to dagger me while I was sleeping."

She looked away, feeling the mood shift down, "It wouldn't have hurt you."

"No, no it wouldn't have," he chuckled, "But you'll realize one day that it can be fun, in a way, to scare people."

"You're demented."

"You're in my bed."

"You're point being?"

"That you like my _dementedness_."

She looked down, frowning at the comforter, "Well…actually…"

"You had another reason for ambushing me, didn't you?"

"Ambushing? Geez, Nik, if any other guy had woken up with a girl on his chest, he would've been thrilled."

"Caroline…"

"…Elena snores."

He chuckled as he put an arm around her, pulling her into his side and relaxing back down into the pillows, "Ah, and the truth will out. But I know you could've slept through her snoring, love…"

His knowing tone and expectant smile created the urge to slap him, "No, I couldn't have, Nik! You haven't heard it! It's like she's trying to dislodge something stuck in her sinuses!"

He rolled his eyes, "You could've asked Rebekah for earplugs."

"She has earplugs?! All this time, I was so bummed that I forgot mine at home."

He smirked, "Rebekah lives in a house with Kol, Elijah and I, who frequently argue and throw furniture. It'd be very unintelligent on her part if she didn't have earplugs. Actually, I noticed she bought them right _after_ the fourth of July, why would she buy themafter all the fireworks were done?"

Caroline just looked at him, enjoying the rare confused expression on his face, before her eyes widened in horror and realization. "The fourth of July…"

He nodded at her, "Yes, I just said that…" He was looking at her like he was worried she was going deaf.

She raised her eyebrows immediately, waiting for him to catch on, but he showed no sign of understanding so she rolled her eyes and suppressed the urge to facepalm.

"What did _we_ do the night of the fourth, Klaus?"

"Well, I remember Elijah became angry when Kol suggested throwing them at each other in a duel," he rolled his eyes, looking irritated, "And then you and I went upstairs and…Oh."

She almost wanted to sigh in relief when he finally understood, "Yes 'oh'. She must've…heard us. Oh God."

He blinked, his mind suppressing the horror from sinking in, "My sister heard…I don't want to discuss this anymore. Let's sleep now."

She sighed wearily, trying not to think about it, "Good idea."

He nodded, not wanting to talk about it either, and sighed in relaxation when he felt Caroline settle down by his side, her head on his chest, "Good night, Nik."

As she murmured the words softly, her little hands clutched at the covers, pulling them onto her more fully, and as a result, uncovering half of him.

He turned away from the chill, frowning with his eyes closed as he pulled the covers back to him.

"Nik," she groaned, yawning and yanking them back, "Stop it."

He growled, "_Me? _You're the one who's taking all of the covers for herself."

She scoffed, not even bothering to look at him in the dark, "And you pretend to be such a gentlemen for me usually."

He actually laughed a little, but it sounded tired, "Love, there is, and never will be, anything gentle about me. Now give me the damn covers or I'll compel you to."

She cracked open one eye, peering at him and somehow managing to look dubious even when half-asleep, "Yeah right."

He frowned, recognizing she'd called his bluff, "Worth a try," he growled quietly as he turned away from her, too tired to act on the anger or irritation.

She yawned again, patting his chest, "I'm sure it was."

"Don't," he warned, "Patronize me, Caroline."

"You're never violent when you're tired, Nik."

He groaned angrily, glaring down at her head against him; she didn't even look up, "I'm going to kill you in the morning."

"Key word-_morning._"

"Caroline!"

She awoke to her name being called down the hallway. She blinked once, and a second later the fog of sleep descended on her and she realized it was morning. She mentally groaned, which was weird, because she usually was a morning person. She fought against the haze as she stretched her arms out and almost jumped when she realized her pillow was breathing. _Nik_. She let out the breath that had gotten caught in her throat as she waited for her heart to slow down.

She shook her head as she looked down at him, still asleep despite the shout that was echoed down the hall and into the room. She rolled her eyes at him as she sat up and it dawned on her. That voice was Elena-meaning the girls were looking for…because she wasn't in Rebekah's room when they woke up. Because she was in Nik's bed. Because she was _still_ in Nik's bed and if she didn't leave in a few minutes, they'd find her there.

She jumped off the bed, turning to the door then back to him, wondering how to get out of this. Apparently the shift of the bed woke him even when Elena's yelling didn't. He was blinking away the sleep in his eyes as he looked up at her, "Love…come back to bed."

She bit her lip as she suppressed the urge to jump back in the warmth of the sheets, "No, Nik!" she whisper-hissed, "The girls are coming to find me!"

"And?"

"And?" She stared at him in disbelief as she took in his expression that clearly meant he didn't see anything wrong with the situation, "And if they find me here they'll know I snuck out last night and…it'll just be horrendously embarrassing, okay?"

He shook his head, clearly not understanding but still slightly amused, "Alright. If you say so. Commence freaking out."

_Three steps ahead of you, Buddy, _she thought hurriedly as she ran to the door, then suddenly her world started to go in slow motion it seemed as the door started opening without her touching it. Her face froze as the inevitable played out.

"Nik, the girls wanted to see if-" Kol cut off his eyes widened and a smirk started growing on his face, "Ooh, well, I see you had a good night then brother," he eyed the two scruffy blondes in front of him as he leaned against the doorway. Klaus glared at his brother from his position laying against his headboard, sans shirt. Caroline's world restarted in time for her to join the man behind her in glaring at Kol.

"Get out," Klaus issued the warning calmly, but forcefully.

Kol sighed, looking disappointed at not getting to witness their embarassement, then rolled his eyes, "You're so melodramatic, Nik."

Right before he shut the door, Caroline grabbed his arm and whispered emphatically, "Don't tell the girls I'm in here!"

He raise one eyebrow at her, "And just why not?" he leaned his head out the door into the hall and grinned, "Found her, ladies!"

"I've never hated you more than I do right now, Kol."

Kol grinned straight in the face of the infuriated woman before him as he heard the steps outside the door draw nearer, "As dejecting as losing your abundant affections may be, darling, it was worth it," he winked before he sped out the door, leaning against the wall in the hall to witness what was happening.

"Caroline?" Bonnie questioned, walking through the door with Elena and Rebekah behind her.

"Err…hey guys."

Elena's face was priceless as her eyes went back and forth between staring at Caroline's awkward expression and Klaus' rumpled form, still looking like he didn't really care who was in the room, he just wanted to sleep.

"What's going on, Caroline? When did you leave Rebekah's room?"

"2:30 AM."

Caroline's eyes shot over to Rebekah, who was just now walking into the room and opted to lean against the doorframe like her brother behind her, "How did you know that?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Because I wasn't asleep when you decided to sneak out and go cuddle with my brother."

"So you _did _abandon us to go sleep with your boyfriend?" Caroline couldn't decide if Bonnie was more angry or mocking.

The girls heard a low chuckle coming from the bed and looked over to see Klaus throwing off the covers, standing up in just his sweatpants, "Lovely wording, Bonnie."

Caroline shot him a glare, "You wish. All we did was sleep and hit each other for the covers. I only came over here because of Elena's snoring…"

Elena glared and gasped a little, "Thanks for telling everyone that, Care."

Caroline shot her a sympathetic look, "Sorry, when he's annoying me, I don't really think about what I'm saying."

Klaus laughed behind her, "Never truer words. Except, you know you came to my room because you just missed me."

Caroline shot over to where Klaus stood behind the bed and shoved his chest, pushing him back onto the bed, "Shut it, Nik."

Kol walked into the room and shook his head bewildered as he stared at the scene before him, "If anyone else pushed you like that, their neck would be snapped before they could even blink."

Klaus' face hardened, knowing his brother was right, and his glare intensified, "That will happen to you in two seconds if you don't leave immediately, Kol."

"How do boys these days say it? Oh, yes, 'my bad'," he grinned unapologetically as he turned and walked off. Actually, he sort of swaggered off.

Caroline huffed, tired of it all, "Ok, let's all just go downstairs for breakfast now."

"Breakfast? Caroline, I'm the only one here that's not a vampire; when you say breakfast it kind of makes me feel like you mean me."

Klaus scoffed disparagingly, "Please, I'd never eat you," Caroline was feeling hopeful until he finished his statement, "No Bennett I've bitten has ever been that appetizing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes acidly, "Thanks for that, Klaus," she shook her head, "This is so weird. I need cereal now."

"Nik!" Caroline hissed, "I told you to think before you speak!"

He raised an eyebrow, "You actually expect me to listen, love?"

She sighed, "No, let's just go get some stinkin' breakfast."

"I keep blood bags in the fridge in the bottom drawer for when Caroline comes over-I suppose you all can have some of that," Klaus scowled as he walked down the stairs.

"I call AB positive!"

Klaus couldn't help the grin that overtook his face as he watched his little baby vampire run downstairs .

**A/n: **_I'm not even gonna apologize for Caroline's possibly OOC rant about the Mikaelson boys. I just enjoyed that too much. We all know it's true. Also, I made this one sort of crack-ish because…well because it was really fun. Sorry if you don't like that kind of thing. Does anyone want me to write what happens once they all get downstairs?_


	9. Hands On A Hybrid

**A/n: **_And because I get most of my inspiration from youtube, there's this, watch?v=XMAwm6KP8Hs , to set the mood for this chapter._

_Yes, this is rather crackish at times, but happy times with the originals kind of has to be. Sorry if it's too short or crappy, but I wanted to post it as soon as it was finished. I know I haven't updated this and my other stories in forever. I'm the worst person ever, but hopefully this short thing makes up for it...a little?_

"There are so many things I do not understand about this century. First off, why have a trivial contest to win a car when I could just compel the owner to give it to me?"

Caroline didn't think she'd ever seen Kol Mikaelson this genuinely confused.

She laughed and leaned back on the couch, shifting so she was pressed closer to Klaus' chest behind her.

She smirked when Rebekah walked into the room and she immediately felt Klaus sigh wearily in anticipation of his sister's answer, "Because it's a _human_ custom, Kol, as in most of the contestants are human…or so the organizers of the event believe…"

Caroline grinned and rolled her eyes, reaching behind her to pick up a magazine off the table behind the coach. Her position enabled her to see Klaus' face if she turned her head, so she noticed when he raised one eyebrow at her in a dubious expression.

"What?" she mouthed.

He smirked and shook his head, bewildered by the way she did things. He could've just gotten the silly magazine for her. It would've made more sense, seeing as he was closer to the table and she wouldn't have had to lean over him to get it.

"Nothing, love," he whispered in her ear, "I just don't see why you didn't request I get it for you, not that I mind this position."

After a second of confused pause, she flushed instantly when she realized she'd accidentally ended up with her chest practically right in front of his face.

She normally wouldn't feel so self-conscious of their…compromising position, but his siblings were in the room and she still wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with them. She didn't think she'd ever really be. Plus, she blushed every time she remembered that time Kol and Rebekah had caught them.

She tried to turn back to face the others, but before she could move an inch, Klaus' hands cinched around her waist and tugged, just hard enough to make her lose her balance and stumble closer, landing with her upper arms laying on his shoulders and her legs slipping so her right knee was beside his hip.

"All right, will someone who's actually witnessed one of these things explain it to me? Caroline? You available to enlighten me or are you currently two glued to my brother to help?"

Caroline turned red.

She cleared her throat and tried to turn around, but Klaus' hands would not budge. Her eyes narrowed at him as she elbowed him in the gut to desperately try to remove herself from this embarrassing situation.

"Nik, let go of me!" she hissed as quietly as she could with her vampire side turning her anger into the desire to dropkick him to the floor.

His lips turned up at the side, his eyes dark, "Make me," he mouthed slowly and deliberately at her.

"Seriously, Nik, please let her go. If I have to watch my friend on top of you for any longer, I'm going to wretch."

He ignored his sister, instead opting to raise both his eyebrows at Caroline, challenging her to make the next move.

She growled, glaring at him as she jerked herself around on his lap, trying to break free. She considered socking him in the jaw, but decided against it. Reason being the event they had to go to later-she couldn't have her date have a bruise on his face. _Wait…screw that…vampires don't bruise…_She was just about to cock back her arm to hit him when she noticed something that immediately made her stop writhing around. Somehow she had the urge to simultaneously smack her forehead and grin evilly. She's not an inexperienced virgin, and she's especially used to him, so she should've felt it earlier.

With all of her effort to escape him, she hadn't realized _what_ she was wiggling around on. She definitely realized it now as she felt him grow even harder under her.

Her grin was wide now as she gazed down at him, an idea for leverage dawning on her. He didn't have to ask her to ascertain the reason behind her change in expression. He only stared at her, letting her see the darkening fire in his eyes. His expression didn't change much, but she had a feeling the look he was sending her was supposed to say something like, _So you noticed?_

She fought the strong urge to nod enthusiastically and giggle. She gave him a warning smirk as she got an idea. If she couldn't break free, she _could _embarrass him into letting her go. Or she could try. She carefully made sure no one else in the room could see her hands, as she slid one down from his shoulder to his upper thigh, running her thumb slowly over his leg. Klaus let out a growl as quietly as he could as he felt the heat of her thumb radiate through the material of his trousers. When he first set his sights on her, he had the sneaking suspicion she was a vixen. He almost wished she wasn't at that moment as she continued to stroke high on his leg. He tried to mentally focus his control, but he couldn't stop his blood from pumping the way it was. She smirked as she realized she wasn't helping his problem. At all.

"Seriously…stop eye-sexing my brother. It's…disturbing. And I truly want to know what this event we're going to is all about."

The haze that was forming around them was automatically broken at Kol's words, like a bubble popping loudly, even though the room was awkwardly silent.

At least she'd succeeded in breaking his focus; his hands had gone lose around her waist so she was able to quickly jump away from him and place herself a polite distance away on the couch.

Klaus was grateful for Caroline's quick rambling for once; it kept his siblings attention on her long enough for him to calm himself.

"It's for charity. You see, the benefactor of Children's Care Inc. donated the car for the contest. And anybody that wants a chance to win the car buys a ticket for the competition, and whoever keeps their hand on the car the longest wins it. And all the profit from the tickets and donations go to the charity. Oh, and they charge the audience, for anybody that wants to watch the competition to support their friends and help the unfortunate children."

"So basically…we pay a hundred dollars to stand around for hours with our hands on this car with no guarantee that we'll actually win it? Why would I do that? I already own three cars that are worth more than the car being auctioned off," Kol's scowl was more confused still than angry. The clouded look in his eyes making Caroline laugh. She'd never had a brother to pick on before.

"Not everyone there will be rich like you, Kol. Besides, the point is to _help_. The event's for the charity, not you."

"Yes, Kol, another thing to prove that this world does not revolve around _you_," Rebekah sneered.

Kol frowned, his face becoming angry, "Why do you feel the constant need to knock me down a peg, Rebekah? I wasn't even doing-"

"Enough," Elijah walked into the room and his presence was like a strange mix between a soothing balm and a scolding parent, making everyone feel a vague sense of guilt, "Kol, others exist outside of you. Rebekah, we've established this point to Kol enough times by now, do not goad him just because you can."

Kol smirked smugly, focused on Rebekah's chastisement and somehow forgetting his own as he watched with satisfaction when Rebekah stormed out of the room.

"Be ready in thirty minutes, Bekah!" Caroline called after her, knowing her friend tended to forget things when she was annoyed.

"Only if I can ride with you and Nik instead of Kol!"

Klaus suddenly started paying attention to the conversation again as he heard his name and he quickly cut his eyes to Caroline, widening them and shaking his head in a clear gesture for her to not do what she was about to.

"Sure, Beks!"

Klaus' face dropped instantly and he shot her a telling look meant to say, _You'll pay for that. _

She only grinned at him and raised her eyebrows quick in a sort of dare, shrugging off his anger like only she can.

* * *

"Oh my God," Caroline dead-panned when she got out of the car and saw the banner across the doorway of the rec. center. She stopped in her tracks, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Kol took in her strange expression as he and Elijah climbed out of the other car and looked up at the sign that read 'Hands on a Hybrid' in huge red letters.

"Oh God, that's a horrible image. Get it out of my head," Rebekah turned her head away from the sign in disgust as the group walked towards the doors.

"What are you all talking abo-" Klaus finally removed his eyes from Caroline's face and took in the words on the banner. A very rare dumb-founded look spread across his face as his eyebrows disappeared under his fringe of curls.

"That's ironic," Elijah's voice was uncharacteristically amused as he held back chuckles.

"You should be good at this contest, Caroline. If the name of the event is correct, then you do this every day."

She quickly turned her glare from the sign to the vampire beside her, smacking him hard on the chest, "You're not funny. I didn't _know_ it was a Hybrid that was being auctioned off."

"Auctioned off? I assumed this was some kind of joke that one of you arranged to upset Klaus….what are you talking about?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "A Hybrid is the type of car being given away , Kol."

"Oh, well, this whole thing is just twice is good, then. I'm glad I came after all."

Klaus heaved a sigh, already feeling the beginnings of a headache pulse behind his eyelids. Even as an immortal, he couldn't rid his life of irritation, "May we please just get on with it?"

Elijah sent Klaus an apologetic look, "It's not that bad, Niklaus, we're the only ones that understand the double meaning in the sign."

"Just you all? Yes, that's _enough_," he said this while cutting his eyes at Kol, hoping irrationally that his glare could cause him to burst into flames.

_I wonder if this place sells scotch..._he thought when he discovered he couldn't telepathically make his kid brother combust.

"There's no liquor allowed in the rec. center, Nik."

His eyes snapped up to Caroline as he registered her words, "How-"

She shook her head, "You just had that 'I need Scotch' look on your face."

He cocked one eyebrow at her and took a step back, not noticing his siblings' smirks, "I have 'looks'? Do you honestly pay that much attention to my expressions?"

He'd been to every country on earth and in a few of them, the people had worshipped him as a god before, but he'd never actually been this flattered and slightly embarrassed. It was a very weird feeling for him.

But she only laughed, her smile looked like the sun to him, and shook her head like he was a hopeless child, "Duh. You're not as hard to read as you like to think you are. For example, right now you have the 'I'm confused why I find that attractive' look on."

"Oooh, I like her, Nik!" Kol chuckled, pushing the door handle hard and entering without waiting for anyone else.

Klaus' eyebrows were sky high and his jaw was almost on the floor. Caroline wanted to take a picture of the sign though.

"Why must you document everything? You are entirely too sentimental, love."

Caroline laughed, shaking her head as she snapped a couple pictures, "I'm not being sentimental. I just want to be able to laugh at that sign and show it to friends whenever you do something to upset me."

"She has been around you way too much, Nik. Your war strategies are starting to rub off on her," Rebekah scoffed, smiling as she walked through the door after Kol.

Klaus frowned, annoyed at the whole situation and it didn't help when Elijah walked by, patting him on the back and biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing as he entered the rec. center.

* * *

"Love, we've been standing here for hours and there are still 6 other people in the contest, can we please go? I'll buy you one of these cars and make a very generous donation to the charity of your choice, just please leave with me."

"Hey! Stop pestering, Nik, I am actually starting to get into this. I am quite determined to win now."

"Kol, you don't even want this ca-"

"Victory will be mine, sister," he snarled, grinning.

Caroline frowned, her bangs falling in her eyes and her blowing a puff of breath to send them off her face, "No," she said adamantly, turning to Nik, "This is for a _good _cause and I will not leave just because you have like the shortest attention span ever."

Klaus only growled, a low rumbling sound emanating from his chest as he stood behind Caroline. Her mind was instinctively thrown back to all the _other _times she's heard him make that noise and all the other _reasons_ for it. She can't help it; he flushes through her as he takes subtle steps until she can feel his breath on her neck, shaking in time with the growls of breath he released.

She shivered as he spoke, "Caroline, you know things don't go well when I am _immensely _bored. Besides…with nothing to do for hours, standing behind _you_, where do you think I've been looking?"

She rolled her eyes at the implication, well aware of what he meant, but her reaction did a one-eighty as he lifted one hand from the car and ran it down the curve of her neck, breathing onto her skin, "Love, please."

She was perfectly aware of what he was trying to do; he aimed to distract her enough that she'd forget the event and leave. Just because she knew of his evil schemes, didn't mean she ever had the capability to resist him. Being aware of what he was pulling did not stop her from feeling the flames he set alight within her. In some things, neither of them could deny the other.

"Please _what_ Nik?" she turned her head over her shoulder to murmur the question into his face.

He almost groaned as he smelled her scent start to invade his senses. He started this with only the intention of getting her to leave this horrendous event, to spare his own boredom. He should've known better that whenever he starts this with her, things always have a way of escalating way too quickly with them. He normally doesn't mind, when they're in private, because even if it is a little maddening to his pride, he still gets the reward. But there were people staring at the competition i.e them, including his siblings. Well, minus Elijah; two hours in he grew bored and simply walked out of the room, compelling the judge in charge of this competition to forget he was there after promptly grabbing a pretty brunette and walking outside for a snack.

He took a quick look around to make sure everyone's attention was otherwise occupied, before leaning into her ear to whisper, "Don't tease me, love or I will take you right here, right now. Come with me."

She could have made a double entendre out of that last one, but she wisely chose to abstain. Or she was just too distracted by the heat of his hands finding her hips to string it together.

She made a frustrated sound; her mind didn't want to lose the battle of wills, but her body couldn't care less, it just wanted _him. _

"Fine!" she snapped, spinning around to glare at him, channeling her lust into anger to help her focus, "But if anyone asks, I'm going to tell them you threatened to compel me."

As she turned her head to make sure Rebekah and Kol weren't looking before speeding off out the door, Nik raised his eyebrows at her blunt threat.

_I didn't know she had that in her. _He kind of liked it though.

Meanwhile, Caroline waited in the hall outside the room, _Like he'd need to compel me to turn me on. _She laughed at herself.

* * *

Klaus opened the door to the only closet on the hall, and before he was even fully in the room, she was on him. He kicked the door shut with his foot behind him as his hands immediately found her waist, slamming her into the wall and pulling her thighs up around his hips.

"You certainly don't waste time, do you, Nik?"

He growled, pulling her tighter around him, then smirked, "Don't act like we've never done this, love."

She smirked even more evilly, "I'm not the one acting like we'll never do it again."

"Says the woman who attacked me before the door was even closed."

"Shut up," she hissed, pulling him closer and nipping her way down his neck, pushing him back against the opposite wall. Normally, she wouldn't be strong enough to overpower him, but with the feelings coursing through him at her bites, he felt lucky he was still standing and angry that she was still clothed.

He grinned at her enthusiasm and breathed the words out as best he could, "Slow down, Sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

She snapped her eyes up to him from under her lashes and something wicked flickered in her eyes for a second, completely enthralling him, "I know. And I'm just taking advantage, doing whatever I wish to you."

He groaned at the implication of her words, knowing after this much time of being with her, he knew that when she looked like she was finding something funny, that was when she was most definitely _not _kidding.

She smiled at the reaction she elicited from him, she liked having at least _some _kind of power of this oh so powerful man.

He pulled her face back up to his with a careful finger under her chin, subtly smirking at her, somehow making _dimples _look dangerous.

Before she could blink, his lips were back on hers, encouraging her to let him in, grazing his tongue across her lower lip. She opened her mouth in response, biting his lip hard. He growled as the burning sensation shot straight to his groin.

He pulled breaths from her lips and breathed out heavily through his nose, swallowing her moan as he slid his tongue against hers. His eyes were closed, but he could sense where each part of her was. They were that attuned. He fingered the edge of her sundress before pulling it roughly over her head. With the way he felt, she should be thankful he didn't rip it off. He didn't think he'd ever fully understand why she could do this to him. But he was blind. Whenever she initiated this, whenever she let it slip just how much she cared for him.

"Nik," she moaned, tangling her fingers in his curls as his mouth sucked along her collarbone.

The sound always drove him mad, his erection growing harder against her stomach.

Then without warning, the door was flung open; apparently someone needed their coat.

The room was filled with deep laughter as the youngest Mikaelson brother stood doubled over in a fit of a_ctual giggles_ at his brother's expense.

"I see why you were begging to leave, brother. I'd have rather been in a closet, shagging a pretty blonde as well. Actually, I prefer redheads, but-"

Kol didn't get to finish the sentence for the supply of air to his lungs was suddenly cut off when his older brother gripped his neck hard and slammed him against a wall, "Do not speak of her like that, Kol."

"Calm down, Niklaus. You know Kol doesn't think before he speaks," Elijah advised calmly, but awkwardly adverted his eyes from the blonde in her underwear standing behind Klaus.

And if it wasn't horrible enough already, Rebekah walked over to see what all the fighting was about, "Klaus, I know it's hard, but you can't just beat Kol whenever he-"

Rebekah's eyes widened as she took in her lacking-a-dress fried, "Oh my God, seriously?! I was just starting to get over the nightmares about last time. I honestly think I'm going to need therapy now. Good thing I know where Nik keeps his credit card," she ran from the building, shielding her eyes and grimacing the whole way.

"Damnit."

Kol's sudden curse confused everyone, all three remaining pairs of eyes looking to him; one confused, one mortified, and one angry. Take a guess as to who was who.

"What?" Elijah voiced everyone's bafflement.

The rogue Mikaelson, well…_most_ rogue, smirked, an unpredictable and joyous glint coming into his brown eyes, " Well, I'm a little upset. See Caroline here technically beat me. I mean she's still in the contest… after all, she's kept her hands on a hybrid the whole time."

Klaus would be burning that sign and any pictures of it soon after this. He'd also need to find a particularly sharp stake to…_deal _with Kol. He could never quite seem to keep him undaggered for more than a hundred years at a time. Pity.


End file.
